Heart of Gensokyo
by Kurogems1208
Summary: This is a recreation of Gensokyo's Heart. Not much else to say.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or Touhou Project. They belong to their respective producers.**

**This is based on 'Gensokyo's Heart' story, and I have asked the original author, AntagonistChan, to re-create the story. It will mostly follow the original's events, but there will be changes to fit some of the 'abnormal points' in the original story. Thank you AntagonistChan for giving me permission to write this one.**

**Without further ado, let's begin the first chapter of Heart of Gensokyo!**

* * *

Evolution Master. The only one of a kind existing in the Swarm. His title.

Looking at flesh to find potentials. Consuming essences, analyzing and applying them to the Zerg. Making them better. His work.

Improving the Swarm, evolving it and seeking perfection. His purposes.

Lesser than even a beast if there's no overriding will. His thought of himself.

Abathur. His name.

Created by the Overmind. Brood of one. The instrument of Overmind's will. Designer of Queen of Blades.

Purposeless after the Overmind died. Retrieved by Queen of Blades and taken under her command. Developed more types of Zerg. Experimented on Terran provided by the Queen. Continued working even after the Queen de-infested.

Now, working for the new Queen of Blades. Still working for the Zerg, but no Terran experiments. Fine to him. Essences found everywhere. Just have to look closely.

* * *

Current workplace: Evolution Pit inside of a Leviathan.

Current location in space: Above Skygeirr Platform.

Current time: After fighting Narud.

Queen of Blades injured. Placed inside of a Spawning Pool for heal. Zagara taking control of the Swarm. Can't control him. Still continue work.

Not for long.

* * *

Zagara looks at the burning Platform as the Zerg creatures are still on it. She then talks to Stukov: "The Queen sensed something before she passed out. Something… different."

Stukov asks in confusion: "Different? Another Hybrid?"

"No. Neither Zerg, nor Protoss. A rift in space."

Stukov just shrugs: "Well then, maybe a leftover of Narud's work. Just go find it."

Izsha halts them: "We have to wait for our Queen to give the final decision."

'Do it.' Kerrigan's voice echoes in their minds. 'We can't allow his work to be left unattended. However, to minimize the damage to the Swarm in case if the danger's still there, you are leading this operation Stukov. Send your Infested there.'

Stukov bows lightly. "I hear you, Kerrigan."

Half an hour later

"Looks like they're correct. A rift in space." Stukov speaks to himself as he observes the crack that's placed in a hidden chamber with Protoss designs inside of the platform. "That looks like a Protoss gate. Definitely Tal'darim is up to something with this."

'So it's just a portal. Can you feel where the other side could be?'

"Wait a moment…" Walking closer to the rift, the Infested Commander looks through it, to see a very, VERY green land, with a very clear sky, no signs of industries or modern age structures can be seen. However, judging by the flying birds, the place is…

"The rift connects to Earth?" Stukov asks in surprise. Never once would he think that a portal could lead to Earth without the UED noticing. But, he didn't remember, in his past life, that a place this clean could exist.

'… I will be the judge for that once I recover. Zagara, position some of the Zerg to guard the gate. Stukov, retreat back to the Leviathan, we will discuss more about this.'

"Will do." 'I will comply.' That's Stukov and the Zerg Queen's responses, respectively.

* * *

Time skip

Infested Terrans. Squishy. Not worth to upgrade. Focus on Mutalisks. Making them faster…

"Abathur…" The Queen of Blades, in Evolution Pit. Orders. "If I remember right, you have some knowledge about Xel'naga artifacts, right?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Come with us. We have something that could be the work of one."

Don't want to leave. "Can't bring here?"

"No. It's a rift. No artifacts are nearby, but it could be related."

"Unimportant to me."

"It is now." Eyes glow threatening. "Don't forget that you're still alive because you are still useful to me. You DO want to stay alive, don't you?"

… Can't deny. Can't back away. "Will…do. Can't improve the Swarm if deceased."

"Good." Eyes now normal. "We're leaving in a moment. Also, start packing your project." Knew? "Don't be surprised. I know everything happening in the Swarm. That project of yours won't be able to stop me, but it could be a fine additional to the Swarm. Now, get moving." Completely leaving the room.

…No more reasons to hide. Must prepare immediately.

* * *

Time skip

"Not Xel'naga." Just a rift in space and time. No Xel'naga involved.

"Really?" Stukov asks in confusion. "What else could create a rift this big?"

"Could be Narud's work. That bastard has the power to do so…"

Zagara: "But he could just corrupt this world and get the uses from it. From the looks of it, this place is completely untainted."

Kerrigan glances at the Queen in surprise. "I see the work of Abathur has grown fruits. Yes, that's completely illogic for Narud to leave a portal like this… but then the Tal'darim has built the gate to protect it… why?"

'Unfortunately the Tal'darim survivors have run away, and there's no more left alive.' The voice of Izsha echoes in everyone's mind.

"Good." Gazes at him. "Pure essences to collect. Improve the Swarm."

"Hm… that could work. Abathur, your new order: go through the portal, get essences but do not infest the place. We don't want the UED to notice us."

"That's a magnificent plan, my Queen. But, who's going to help improving the Swarm? I can say you can do it, but Abathur is the expert in that."

"I know what I'm doing, Zagara. The Platform belongs to us now, and we have destroyed all Narud's researches, so the Dominion doesn't have a reason to return here."

Stukov disagrees: "That could be, but remember now that they have targeted this place as their enemy's territory. They could return with greater forces to destroy us."

"That's the future matters." Then everyone sees a large shadow behind them, as they turn back to see a somewhat smaller Leviathan floating down. "Ah, that's your things right, Abathur?"

"…Yes." Not everything.

"Wait, what is that? How come is the Leviathan so small?" Stukov asks out loud in surprise.

"That's Abathur's secret work. I told him to bring it with him. He going alone would get him killed instantly." And then a small Ultralisk erupts from the ground. "That's your last one?"

… "Yes."

Kerrigan concludes: "You know your objectives, get it done. Stukov, the platform is yours. I will call Dehaka to tell him to help you as well. Zagara, you stay here as well. I'm going to find Jim alone."

* * *

**Chapter 1 end!**

**Yeah, I'm not believing that Kerrigan could somehow know Gensokyo. Also, naming a random planet is not my style.**

**For now, that's it. I will write more soon, but not after updating my other stories. See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except my stories.**

**It seems I made a right move to re-surface the story, as people are wanting for the original to continue. I will try to not disappoint you all.**

**However, I will warn you this: Mine will be a lot shorter than original. One chapter of mine could cover three or even more chapters in the original. Different styles will have different effects.**

**So with that out of the way, enjoy the second chapter everyone!**

* * *

Flashback

"So… you want permission to open that portal in Gensokyo?"

Yukari, the founder of Hakurei Barrier, the Sage of Gensokyo, asks curiously, while sipping her tea slowly. Facing her across the table is a man covered in shadow completely, no beings could be able to recognize his features, not even the ancient Youkai herself despite her best to try and use her abilities to try and find out.

"Do you have any ideas what happened when you interfered the future with the past?"

"I'm fully aware." The person answers, not touching his teacup in the slightest. "However, I could do a few things to avoid such troubles. Of course, no one else would notice me… or at least, my other self."

"And what could I gain for this?"

"Eh… diversity? I mean, you did that to many people, right?"

"… I don't really have much fun recently. However, the moment I saw big troubles…"

"Don't worry, my other self will jump in if things suddenly change into bad paths."

"… If you can handle it." The woman then giggles. "You could just ask your other self to ask me…"

"Sorry, but with this? I need to make sure myself." The man then picks up his teacup and drinks… and wrinkles in discomfort and puts the cup down. "My apology. Not a fan of green tea."

"I'm surprised you can't drink it."

"Not really. I just don't like bitter things in general. Thanks for hearing out my request." Then, the man snaps his fingers, and he dissolves into nothingness…

"He's gone, madam?" Ran walks inside with a plate of deserts, and places it on the table.

"Yes." Picking up a piece of apple, Yukari speaks. "The future of human in Outside World is… quite interesting. And those Gods around… it seems our world holds more value for the future than I thought."

"This person… you know him?"

"Not in the slightest, and he could block my power in trying to find his identity. However, he seems to be a good guy. Let's see how much work he's going to do with this." She then waves her free hand, and an eye-filled portal appears. "Let's watch what my dear humans are doing…"

* * *

Present

"Hey, Reimu! How are you doing?" Slowly descending until her feet are two meters off the ground, Marisa jumps off her broom and lands down effortlessly while shouting out loud.

"Tired." Laying face-down on the floor inside of the shrine, the Hakurei miko groans. Completely under the roof, she's certain that she won't get sunburned even with stupid reasons. "Too hot…"

"Come on, Reimu! We have the whole summer for ourselves!" Marina grins, as she leans her broom on the stairs while she walks in and sits next to the red miko. "Want to visit the human village? It's been a while."

"In the middle of the day? Unless Cirno is here, which I doubt it, then I'm not going anywhere." Not admitting to anyone, but Reimu could see the fairy being the most useful one, with her intelligence actually on par with human. Her strength is no joke either, if her childish personality doesn't stop it to bear more fruit.

"Did someone just call me?" Right on cue, as the two immediately feel the heat slowly wash away, as the fairy of ice floats right in front of them.

"Perfect timing!" Marisa shouts. "Hey, Cirno! Wanna join us to the human village?"

"Sure!" Without a doubt, the girl answers.

"…Me and my big mouth…" Lifting herself up, Reimu walks out of the house, feeling slightly better because of the cooling aura Cirno releases constantly. "Fine. Let's…" Then she suddenly feels a shift in the air, as she looks around to try to find it, but ends up with nothing.

"Hm? What is it Reimu?" Marisa asks in curiosity.

"…Nothing. I thought Yukari just did something. Let's go." And with that, the trio floats up in the air and starts heading towards their point of interest.

* * *

Skygeirr Platform

Kerrigan and the others have departed to do their own things, leaving Stukov and Abathur with his work here. The Infested Commander then says: "Wish you good luck, Abathur. Try not to get yourself killed."

"… No worry. Zerg strong, capable for protection."

One of the Overlords picks Abathur up and lifts him towards the Mini Leviathan. The moment he's inside the massive flesh-ship, the Leviathan and the Ultralisk start heading towards the portal, with the Infested Terrans standing aside to not get crushed.

"Have a safe trip, comrade!" Stukov shouts up one more time before the two massive creatures vanish into the other side of the portal. He then starts ordering his units: "Start patrolling you guys! Not going to let yourself killed again, okay?"

* * *

Human school, human village

"Class is over, everyone! Please remember your homework, okay?" The children cheers up and leaves after Keine gives them the signal to do so. Once everyone's out, the Youkai teacher lets out a sigh. "Why aren't they like that in the class?"

"Because it's boring." Bringing two cups of cold tea, Mokou hovers one in front of her friend's face. "Got this from Rinnosuke, saying that it's best served cold."

"Thanks." Taking the cup, Keine takes a small sip. "… It's quite good, actually." She then frowns about Mokou's previous words. "School Education might be boring, but it's necessary for them to learn."

"Bah! They can live without them." Drinking the tea in her hand, Mokou dismisses the matter. "Anyway, want to head for lunch? I heard the old restaurant just opened back after Marisa trashed it."

Keine sighs when she remembers what happened. "Poor the old man." Then she smiles up. "Let's see if we could help him…"

"MISS KEINE!" One of the school guards suddenly bursts in, interrupting the two's conversation. "A child spotted a giant flying fish with tentacles on the air! It's a massive Youkai!"

Now that alarms both of the Youkai, as the two run after the guard outside. Then they look up to see said abomination, with spikes as well on its body. Keine immediately orders: "Mister guard, alert everyone, and tell them to stay inside of their houses. Mokou, follow me!"

"YES MADAM! / OKAY!" The guard and the Hourai Immortal comply, and they start doing their work to protect the village.

* * *

Green. Greener than Zerus. Cleaner than Char.

No active volcano. No deadly blizzard. No pools of burning acid. No signs of infestation…yet.

Birds strains, not matched to any other planets. Definitely Earth.

Hydralisk spotted human. A human village.

Next destination. Ultralisk, remain undetected.

* * *

"Say again?"

"I'm gonna put a huge ice cube into Yukari's gap. She would feel it like it's under her shirt!"

"I doubt it works. Who knows wherever that gap could lead into?"

"Well, how about we snuff something in and then…"

"What… the hell is that?" Reimu suddenly points at something behind Marisa (the witch has turned her back to the front to talk to the two), making the girl to turn back…

"HOLY!" Marisa shouts in surprise as the trio looks at the monstrous figure floating straight towards the human village. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? IT'S THE SIZE OF A BUILDING!"

"Are those… weapons?" Focusing on the thing, Reimu could see spikes over its body and the tips of the tentacles. "Whatever it is, it means no good to the village. We have to fasten our pace now!"

* * *

"It's not doing anything yet." Mokou comments. She and Keine have floated up hundred meters in the air, directly to the monster's left side as they're observing it from afar. "Should we attack it, or…"

"Not until it attacks first." Not losing her focus on the monster, Keine answers. "Still, keep your guard up. Who knows what it can do."

Brandishing her fire sword out, Mokou holds it in her right hand as she prepares for anything to happen. "You don't have to say twice."

* * *

Interesting. Flying human without assist? Fire sword out of thin air? Psionic masters?

Must get essence for further experiments. Releasing Mutalisks.

* * *

"HEY KEINE!" Marisa shouts out after the trio spots the other duo. "What is that? Did you get it from somewhere?"

"You wish." Keine deadpans. "If I did, I would have made an announcement already."

Mokou then notices three small creatures flying straight towards them. "Guys, be ready. I think they're not friendly…" One of them then shoots out some kind of green ball towards them, followed by the other two. Though, the projectiles move way slower than the normal Danmaku, combining with her own skills as well, giving Mokou enough time to cut them down with no problems. Though, each slash causes the projectiles to one-by-one explode, nearly startling her a bit. "Okay… Keine, now can we attack?"

"… Depends if…" Another barrage of projectiles coming towards them, and this time Reimu calls out three Yin-yang orbs and blasts the green balls into nothingness. "It attacks again. Okay, now it's an official sign for battle."

"Now that's something I would like to hear!" Marisa shouts in excitement, before pointing her Hakkero towards the bigger target. "LOVE SIGN…"

* * *

Shocked. Glaive Wurms, being killed too easily.

More figures flying. This place, Land of Templar? Not Protoss, but equal in strength. Could be greater.

Laser, hit Leviathan. Damage comparable, if not stronger than Void Ray.

Greater forces must be used. Hydralisk, shoot the human.

* * *

The Mutalisks continue their attacks, while desperately dodging the counterattacks coming from the girls. Luckily, the Glaive Wurms could bounce between Danmaku if not being shot at directly, but the density of the opposite firing is too thick, and the parasites die without causing any damage towards the natives of Gensokyo.

Luckily, the Hydralisk has crouched out and stands on top of the Leviathan, starts aiming towards the 'flying human' and fires its spikes out. Being sturdier than Glaive Wurms, the spikes pass through the Danmaku, but it's still not enough to hit the girls as they keep dodging constantly. Seeing it being ineffective, Abathur has ordered a second one up to help the first, while starting to send the Zerglings to the ground via a Drop Pod…

And of course Keine notices that. After dodging a spike, she shouts out: "That thing just shot something into the village! Reimu, Marisa, can you try to take care from here?"

"…" Reimu doesn't immediately answers, instead she focuses on the Hydralisks… and sees something that she doesn't like at all. "There's time and place, you damn Tengu!"

The spikes suddenly stop flying forward them, and Marisa takes that moment to check what stopped the monsters to fire at them… and also sees why Reimu just shouted. "Of course Aya would be the first one to go near it-ze."

"It's not the time to take pictures! Marisa, we're pushing through this to get her! Keine, just go and protect the village, we will handle everything here!"

* * *

Human with wings? Mutation or evolution? Is this the future?

Human, 'taking photos' of Hydralisks and Leviathan. Hydralisks, try to grab her, human dodges faster.

Close range spike shooting, still not able to hit. Speed rival to Queen of Blades. Cannot collect essences.

Energy blasts. Not lethal, but painful. Hydralisks, cannot dodge. Zerglings, possible.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Aya?" Reimu shouts out in frustration, when the miko and the witch manage to reach the reporter in question.

"Taking pictures, of course!" Aya grins while dodging the attacks. "It's been quite a time after the last incident, and this is going to be in the head of…"

"This is serious!" Reimu snaps. "They're not using Danmaku! This is not the regular incident around here! THIS THING COULD BE A REAL DANGER!"

"Have to agree with Reimu here, Aya-ze. Those creatures mean real deal…" One spike nearly hits her shoulder, luckily her Hakkero is in the way to deflect it out. "OUCH! Okay, that hurts a little bit…" Her hand shakes up a bit because of the impact. "That would take more than…" She stops herself to smell something burning near her, and she looks down and is shocked to see a scratch on her Hakkero, which is smoking with melting woods. "THAT THING IS POISONOUS?!"

"Okay, that's it!" With the sun up high, the temperature just boils out what's left of Reimu's patience and calmness. "I already suspected that damn hag must have done something, and THIS is what I got? Once this thing's down, I'm going to turn it into fish sticks!" Calling out numerous Yin-yang orbs, she shouts out her spell card: "Treasure Sign: Dancing Yin-Yang Orbs!"

* * *

"Sakke, sakkeeee…" Not caring anything surrounding, a drunken girl with her gourd in her hand is staggering on the road, while regularly chucking the gourd in her mouth for more of said drink. "Sakkee issst tttheeee bbbeesstt…"

And nothing can bring her out of that state, not even when the Drop Pod just lands straight in front of her face, creating a wave of strong wind around it and a disgusted squishy sound. Suika, completely unfazed, stops a bit and watches the Zerglings creeping out. One of them immediately sees her, as it rushes to her and bites her head… only for the girl to giggle as it only 'tickles' her. The Zergling uses its claws to hit her, but other than damaging her clothes a bit, there's no signs of her being hurt at all.

"Big Doggie wants to play? Yay!" And to the Zergling and Abathur's surprise, Suika just reduces her size a bit and climbs up on its back despite the former try to shake her off, and she starts shaking the guard in her hand while saying: "Let's goooo!"

Seeing that ignoring her now is the best, Abathur orders the other Zerglings to attack the guards nearby, and that one to try to find somewhere to push her off… only for the Zergling to be kicked in the face by a furious Keine as it gets sent towards a wall of a building, with Suika finally dropping off its back. Mokou follows with her sword throwing the Zerglings out of the guards. The monsters change their targets, as all of them jump on the Immortal girl, but she easily dodges all of them, while giving them a slash on its body. The sword is sharp, however, the Zerglings have fought worse, as the wounds aren't able to cause too deep into their bodies, as they viciously attack the girls without stopping.

* * *

Not pleased with result.

Zerg, advantages in numbers. An hour passed, not able to deal with the natives.

None of attacks are lethal. However, damage not able to subdue.

Roaches, still in keep, but not able to do much if released.

Ultralisk, await for…

"STOP!" Girl's voice. In front of the Leviathan. Lighter blue than Terran ally. Causing all fights to stop.

"What the… Cirno? Get out of here, this place is dangerous for you!" Red girl shouted, not pleased.

"Why are you all fighting? We haven't even talked yet!" Blue shouts back.

"Does they look like they are going to talk?" Black argues. "They attack the moment we're nearby!"

"Maybe because we just startled them! They're just trying to defend themselves!"

… Logical thinking… May take advantages to gather essences. Without killing or losing.

"… Now you say it. Maybe Cirno is right, girls." Wing human.

"Could be. We still have to be careful." Red.

Time for his own reveal.

* * *

"Hey girls! Another one is coming out of that fish!" Marisa, noticing a creature starting to crawl out on top, warns the girls. Said creature is having a bit of troubles going up, so the two spike-shooting creatures have to help it. And with that, the girls start surrounding those creatures.

The newest one raises one of its hands up to show that it's trying to make peace. Seeing that, Aya starts her questions immediately: "Hey, can you talk?"

"Yes." It answers. "Abathur. Evolution Master of the Swarm. Wish to talk to the blue one."

"You mean me?" The girl flies forward. "Nice to meet you, Abathur. I'm Cirno! You speak so funny!"

… "Irrelevant. Wish to make peace. Apologize for previous actions."

"Make peace, you said? And why did you attack us first?" Keine joins in the conversation, as Mokou stays on the ground to look after the Zerglings, one of which has been turned into Suika's plaything again.

"… Planning to take essence. Improve the Swarm."

"And what is 'essence' you are talking about?" Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Keine is thinking something that's very unpleasant.

"I think I know what he means." Out of nowhere, the Moon Rabbit floats up to the group. "I saw you all up here, so…"

"You said you know what he meant. Care to elaborate?" Keine interrupts her, not wanting to lose focus.

"Well, I think he meant anything that contains DNA. Blood, tissues, hair and so on."

"Deee…. End… A?" Everyone else who's not familiar with the word asks in confusion.

"Genetic material. Existed inside everything. Codes for generations of creatures." Abathur explains a bit.

"So you're planning to capture us and dissect us?" Reimu concludes after hearing that explanation.

"… Original plan."

Keine is about to punch him if Reisen doesn't stop her. "I don't think he's planning to kill us or anything. The idea sounds horrible, yes, but that's science for you."

"Easy for you to say." The village protector deadpans.

Reisen then asks back: "Do you need to completely experiment on our bodies?"

"Until necessary information is gathered."

"Do I have to say more?" Keine sends an intense glare towards Reisen, who surprisingly doesn't faze at all.

"Don't worry. I could deal with it." The Rabbit girl then turns to Abathur. "We could try to arrange something. Meanwhile, please don't attack anyone here, or try to get essence with force, okay?"

"… Agreed. Not wanting to die senselessly."

Seeing that things are getting more peaceful, Keine relaxes just a little bit. "I hope you could keep your words. Also, I suppose we should introduce ourselves now. My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, the protector of the human. The girl in red is Reimu Hakurei, the miko of Hakurei Shrine. The girl in black and white is Marisa Kirisame, the human witch in Forest of Magic. You already met Cirno. The girl with wings is Aya Shameimaru, a Tengu Youkai."

"…Tengu Youkai. Never heard of."

"Aren't you a Youkai yourself?" Reimu crosses her arms in front of her chest, from a little furious to curious about the creatures.

"Not Youkai. Zerg. From Koprulu Sector. Twenty-sixth century on human's time."

"Wait, we are in twenty-first century if what Sanae said was true…" Keine widens her eyes in shock.

"Then you're from the future! That's so cool!" Cirno shouts in excitement.

"Now that's something I would like to hear!" Aya immediately brings out her small book and starts noting in it. "Abathur, mind if I take an interview on you?"

"…Not inter…"

"I would like you to do it." Keine turns on her command mode. "After all, you attacked us first. Tell us something during the interview, and we will consider for you to stay here for a while."

For once, Abathur is not defensive side. However, it's not too bad, since it means he could collect essence without using force. Not much force. "… Will do."

"Great! Thank you Keine!" The Tengu thanks the protector.

"It's not just for you, Aya. For now, let's descend and have a proper talk."

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**Yep, the obvious difference in mine: Abathur doesn't know what a Youkai is. It will be better for him to try and figure out what a Youkai is from the beginning.**

**Also, during the time I wrote the chapter, I started thinking about potential strains for the Zerg based on Youkai in Gensokyo, and my mind drifted towards combining Mokou's genetic codes into Baneling's strain... Well Amon is DOOMED! Jumping Baneling is already annoying enough, having Hourai's revive and flying ability are just straight up cheating.**

**It will be a VERY SLIGHT chance my OC is in this, so don't worry much about him suddenly appeared. The first conversation was me (the Author) asking for permission from Yukari.**

**I think it's enough for now. See you in next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project or Starcraft. They belong to their respective producers.**

**Welcome back everyone, to chapter 3! Now, let's get to the review first:**

**To Kamencolin: Mokou's Immortality came from the Hourai Elixir, and it could count as a drug that changed her genetic coding. It's not wrong to compare her to Deadpool, because both of them underwent drugs to become immortal (and half-immortal in Deadpool's case).**

**With that out, let's get to the main story!**

* * *

Mutalisks, lowered to the ground. Reach the dirt.

Location: Human village. Being led by a human, protected by… not human. Could be this 'Youkai'. Different senses.

Zerglings, await since the fight ended. The small Youkai, still on one's back. Not normal looking… drunk in Terran terms?

"Hey~a, Kei~na… big doggies…" Not focusing on the person. Holding a bottle of sort… Too young.

Keine notices Abathur's slight confusion, so she explains: "It's just Suika for you. She would be drunk all the time."

"… Seems too young to drink." Saw Terrans. Heard some… rules.

Reimu: "Don't worry about it. She's old enough to drink."

"…Not my problem."

Marisa grabs the girl. "Let's get you off before Abathur gets mad for no reasons."

"Abathy?" … "AH! A big bug!" Turned into mist! Then on his back! "Big buggy~…"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF…" Reimu immediately yanks the girl off him and apologizes: "Sorry Abathur. She always does random stuffs."

"No harm done." No need to work up… yet.

Keine sighs. "This will get more problematic the more we're in the midst of clear ground. Let's get to the school."

* * *

Location: Keine's school. Teacher Office

"Reisen, do you have any ideas to deal with this?" Mokou asks the rabbit Youkai, as Keine starts putting the cups of tea on the table for everyone.

"That depends on Abathur's interview." Reisen answers. "Go ahead, Aya."

"I'm waiting for this!" Pulling out her note, Aya prepares to write down anything she hears from the Zerg. "Alright! First question: How did you get here?"

To the point. "Rift in space. Didn't know how, or who. Currently in war, taking advantages of the rift."

"War, you say?" Reimu asks curiously. "There's no war in Gensokyo as far as I remembered…"

"I think battles would count. Anyway, you talked about yourself being Zerg. What's a Zerg?"

"Zerg Swarm, Purity of Essence. Start from Larvae, morph into different creatures. You saw."

"So you're the same as them?"

"Incorrect. Designed, not evolved. One of a kind. Nearly irreplaceable. Evolve others to adapt."

"Designed? Can you make more senses?"

"Created from strands of the others, put into one. Analyze, improve, spin the greater strands into Swarm."

"A modified Zerg." Everyone looks at Reisen. "If you put ears on human, he or she would become like a Youkai. Abathur is nearly the same."

"Explanation, not entirely incorrect."

"Well, I would just write it down. Anyway, you said before you're Evolution Master of the Swarm. Care to describe what you do?"

"Gather essence, spin strands and sequences into other Zergs. Improve the Swarm's efficiency. Seek perfection for everything."

Keine: "Nothing is perfect."

"Correct. Perfection is goal, always change. Constant moving. Can chase, never catch."

Mokou: "At least you know what you're doing."

Aya continues: "So you're the leader?"

"Incorrect. The first ones were wild. Touched by Xel'Naga and gifted the Purity of Essence. Opposing to Protoss, the Purity of Form. Separated into two: One escaped Amon's control, turned primal. Others, controlled by Overmind, then the Queen of Blades, now the new Queen of Blades."

Now that gives everyone confusion. The way he said it, 'Queen of Blades' must be a title. However, with a name like that, nobody would give it up that easily. So, Reimu asks: "So there are two Queen of Blades?"

"Incorrect. One and the same. The previous, purified back to human. Human, turned herself back days later."

"THE QUEEN OF BLADES IS A HUMAN?" Now that makes everyone shout in disbelief. No sane human would lead a monster group like this, let alone attacking other human… unless she's not sane.

"Was. Turned herself into Zerg. Not completely lost humanity. Being portrayed as monster."

Keine: "That's… disturbing. Why was she even turned in the first place?"

"…Overmind's orders. Foreseen a dark future. Used her to fight against the corrupted Xel'Naga and prevent that future. Not telling her directly."

Mokou: "But using a woman to do your dirty work…"

"Overmind, not care. Do whatever it took to survive."

Mokou: "I can see the logic, but…"

"You know, we could have it in another interview." Aya interrupts. "For now, let me ask about your objective here. How much of this 'essence' do you need?"

"… Unpredictable. Each creature, different genetics, different information. Stop only when it's enough to improve the Swarm."

"Hm…" Reisen starts thinking about where the essences could be… then she asks: "Anything is okay?"

"Anything with genetics." Abathur then holds up a ginger hair strand. "Found on Zergling. Contains genetics."

"Oh? Must be Suika's hair." Reimu says, as the mentioned already fell asleep while still being drunk. "Wait, that thing has what you need?"

"Yes. Enough or not, unknown. Not analyze yet."

"So how do you do that? In a workshop or something?" Marisa asks in curiosity.

"I don't think they have workshops…" Reisen says.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Abathur just puts it into his mouth and starts making noise of chewing the hair, making everyone cringe in discomfort. Reimu stutters with her words with that: "W…What the hell are you doing?"

"Consume material. Break it down, taking strands only."

"Can't you try to make it… less disturbing?" Marisa normally doesn't care much about being dirty, but this is just way too weird.

"Not important… Analyzing…" Abathur stops making the chewing noise, as he's focusing on what's inside the hair. "… Fascinating."

"Well that's quick." Mokou comments.

"You got what you need already?" Reisen asks, cearly surprised by how fast the process is. Even with their advance technology, it would still take them an hour at least to check whatever is in a genetic-contained material.

"… One of the mass. Strand, only capable for one Zerg creature."

"Oh yeah, there are many types of Zergs, right?" Marisa asks, remembering the variation of Zergs they have fought before Abathur showed up.

"Correct… Sequence fully analyzed. Can spin into Ultralisk in any seconds."

"Ultralisk?" Everyone asks in wonder.

"Didn't show up in the fight. Currently outside the village. Too large to get in."

Mokou: "Larger than the one flying up high?"

"No. But, larger than this place."

Reimu: "Then how come didn't we even notice it?"

"Underground. Zerg unique ability."

Aya immediately writes it down. "So every Zerg can do it?"

"Yes. Burrow, unable to detect with normal eyes. Scanners, able to find."

Still Aya: "Can you show it to us?"

"… Come."

* * *

Location: Outside of the village

"… In logical sense, you could have used it in the first place." Keine deadpans, as the group watches the monster erupted off the ground, making a high roar before standing on its legs, waiting for Abathur's further orders. "Why didn't you?"

"Mission is to gather essences, not to destroy. Forces given to scout, not to attack." Abathur watches as the drunk oni starts climbing on the monstrous beast again, much to the beast's confusion. Effortlessly grabbing the girl off the Ultralisk, Abathur puts the girl aside and starts spinning the sequence inside the unit. Said unit then covers itself into a cocoon, and everyone could see the monster moving inside the giant egg.

"So this is how Zerg evolve…" Aya writes it down into her note then takes a picture. "It's kind of like the butterflies, huh?"

"You could look it that way, maybe." Reisen answers. Then she asks Abathur: "You said about Koprulu Sector, so you're an alien?"

"Correct. Zerg, from planet Zerus."

"From outside and an alien, incredible!" Guess who.

Abathur then notices the Ultralisk's form being reduced… to very small, and he is slowly losing his connection towards the Ultralisk. However, judging the inside still having movements, he doubts the monster has died yet. "… Poisonous?"

"I thought a normal evolution would cause size change?" Reisen asks in curiosity.

"… Changing, too drastic. Losing control on Ultralisk." The more time passes, the more worried Abathur is, and that's a first time he felt that way.

Reisen: "Losing control?"

"Zerg Swarm, needs hive mind. Controlled through psionic by Queen of Swarms and high-leveled Zerg creatures. Current highest, Evolution Master."

"Like an Ant Queen, giving the orders…" Keine understands the situation. "Still, evolution in Zerg is faster than anything I have seen…"

Then, the cocoon stops glowing, and much to Abathur's dismay, he has lost his connection to the Ultralisk completely. "… Can't feel Ultralisk's mind. Dead."

Everyone's a bit down after that conclusion. It's true it could be a deadly weapon in their world, but seeing it die that quickly… Aya then tries to comfort Abathur: "Don't worry, Abby. You said there are more Zergs, right? Then you could try on them."

Mokou deadpans. "It's not something you could say…"

"Aya, correct." Abathur, being quickly over the 'death', says. "Could ask for more Ultralisks. Takes time to adjust…"

The moment he says it, the activity inside of the cocoon catches everyone's attention. A figure, human-sized, is trying to break out of the cocoon with a few knocks. Slowly stepping forward, Mokou readies her sword to any unexpected event. Then, she sees the figure raising their right arm up, and she feels the sudden charge of power, so she immediately backs away, and that's the good call because the cocoon gets burst from the inside by the punch, creating a wave of wind sending straight towards the group, forcing them to use their hands to cover and block the wind.

When it dies down, everyone looks to see who just escaped the cocoon, and they're extremely surprised because of what they're seeing. A girl as short as Suika, stands there with a horn on her forehead points upward to the sky, just slightly higher than her head with long brown hair waving freely behind her back. On her head, four more horns are placed just over her ears and point to the sides. Her eyes are glowing with purple, then the light subdues, revealing her 'innocent' looking eyes with purple pupils. Her skin is covered with tight, brown chitin armor in a few parts like shoulders, elbows and knees, hands and feet, revealing her tanned skin. And there are two small blades laying on the ground next to her feet.

Seeing the girl's current state, Aya immediately covers Abathur's eyes, though that doesn't do much as Abathur already sees what happened before him, while the others are agape at the appearance of the new girl. Then, the girl just walks forward the Evolution Master and giggles. "Hello Evolution Master. Your experiment has gained great success again."

Grabbing Aya's hands and pulling them out of his eyes, Abathur looks up and down at the girl's figure, then looks at the blades lying on the ground, which reminds of the Kaiser Blades the Ultralisk has. Then, it clicks in his mind. "Ultralisk?"

"Of course I am, Evolution Master. I know you could recognize me…" The girl giggles again.

"Excuse me…" The girl looks at Reimu, who gets closer to her and examines her horns and armor. "You're saying you're that monstrous beast? You look nothing like an ordinary Youkai, well, aside those armors…"

The girl raises her hands towards the blades, and they automatically fly towards her waiting hands as she grabs them and wields them with no efforts. "I am. You saw the whole process, right?"

"It's because it's too absurd to us to absorb the truth…" Reisen pulls out her coat, which she puts it away in her bag due to the heat of the summer, and puts it on the girl to cover her 'exposing' parts. "But questions later. I think we should give you proper clothes first."

* * *

Location: Hakurei Shrine

"Interesting…" Using his hands, Abathur starts examining the newly made Zerg-Youkai, starting with the hair and the horns. "Did not expect the result. Gained own mind set. Less… Zerg."

"It tickles, Evolution Master…" The girl starts giggling as a hand starts reaching her left armpit. Currently she's wearing a purple blouse over a white shirt (provided by Suika since there's no one as small as the Zerg), having her hair tied into one ponytail, a skirt with lighter color than the blouse with green frills at the end. She doesn't wear shoes, because 'it's uncomfortable' as she said.

"Can you stop harassing her for a second?" Reimu deadpans at how Abathur 'inappropriately' touching the Ultralisk.

"Examining, not harassing." Abathur counters, which doesn't sound very convincing to the others because of his own personality.

"That aside… so the Ultralisk has turned into a Youkai…" Keine rubs her eyes in mild annoyance. "It's already hard enough to keep track with the current Youkai already, and now we have a totally different type of one…"

"I see no harm here, really." Marisa gently strokes the girl's hair. "I mean, she looks nice to me…"

"After seeing the original, I would say the opposite." Reimu says uncertainly. "But, seeing her like this? Maybe you're right at some parts."

"At least now we can talk more about the rules here." Keine suddenly changes the topic.

"Rules?" Abathur says, confused at what she addressed.

"You remember the fight we had a while ago? We were using non-lethal Danmaku to try to neutralize you. The majority here has accepted to fight each other with non-lethal methods only. What you have done is unacceptable, but we can overlook it since you're new here."

"…Laser is non-lethal?" Abathur asks, clearly suspicious at what she just said.

"Laser… I think you're talking about Marisa's Master Spark, huh?" Reimu points towards the Witch.

"Correct."

"Believe it, Abathur. My tornado is non-lethal as well." Aya grins, making the Evolution Master scare a bit in his mind. If they consider Lasers and Tornados non-lethal, then what else would he see here? Non-lethal Nuke for some reasons?

"Danmaku? You mean this?" A swarm of Green Danmaku suddenly appears around the girl, forcing Marisa to stumble back in surprise, not wanting to get hit by them. "After being changed into this, I feel some kind of strange power in me. Not Psionic in any senses."

"…Youkai power in strand… adapted and evolved…" Abathur gives out his theory.

"So you already get Danmaku instantly, huh? Neat." Reisen compliments. "Hey, can you shoot it out?"

"Let me try…" The girl thrusts her hands towards the trees outside (the blades are placed next to her), however, the Danmaku just flies around her defensively. "Seems like I can't…"

"Toxic Cloud. Meant for defensive, cannot burst out. Might be able to extend the effect area." Abathur watches the Danmaku flying, then gives out his thought again.

"Hm…" The girl hears it, and tries to do as her Master said. And true enough, the Danmaku, while they're still flying around her, they have expanded their sphere. "Wow, you are right!"

"No wonder you're the Evolution Master." Mokou comments. "You really know what to deal with this very easily."

"Science, numbers never lie. Situations create changes, always prepare to adapt." That's all Abathur says before trying to touch the Danmaku, only for it to phase through his hand. "Intangible…"

"Uh… they should be." Reimu says in confusion, and experiments the same thing like Abathur. "Huh? It's true…"

"Let me try something…" Aya then grabs her pen and throws it to the girl… and one of the Danmaku suddenly blasts it back to her forehead, making her grab it in pain. "OW!"

"… Wouldn't hurt 'allies' of sort…" Abathur theories. "Zerg, being endured to Ultralisk's toxic. Sometimes, adjusted so Terran wouldn't be hurt…"

"But now I could control that myself. Sweet!" The girl giggles again, feeling happy that she is very useful now.

"What about the blades?" Marisa tries to hold one of them, and ends up not moving it more than an inch. "How heavy are these things?"

Unlike the witch, the drunk oni just grabs one of them and wields it like nothing. "Nice blade~…"

Mokou manages to pull one to herself, but couldn't hold it up like Suika. "Damn, it must weigh at least a ton. Ultralisk is a massive beast, so wielding this wouldn't be strange at all."

"Mokou… do you think she could use the swords like you, or… is it gonna like the way the original uses?"

"Hm… hey, Ultra… you know, we could find her some better names, rather than just 'Ultralisk'." Mokou then remembers about how they address the new girl.

"I would rather stick with Ultralisk, please. That's what I am, really." The girl says, before wielding both of the blades in her hands.

Keine then orders: "Ultralisk, at current moment, I want you to not use the blades yet, because it could hurt people badly. Just stick with that cloud of Danmaku first."

"…If the Evolution Master wants it…"

"Not wanting to be blasted by laser. Agree."

"If you say so."

"OKAY THEN!" Aya suddenly bursts out, startling everyone, and starts flying up. "I have enough info for the paper. Thanks for your help everyone!" Not waiting for any other answers, she flies away to the Youkai Mountain without looking back.

"She better not write anything bad about us." Reimu deadpans. She then says: "If you want to, you can stay here. I'm making some food for you all."

"I'm coming with you." Reimu nods at Keine's offer, and the two leave and head to the kitchen.

"I think, it's good enough for Ultralisk now." Reisen then pulls out some of her gadgets and starts working with them. "While we're waiting for Keine's food, how about you tell us about the story from your place?"

That also catches Mokou's attention. "Yeah, you were talking about war. Mind telling us what that was about?"

"… Will tell… when people gather."

* * *

**Chapter 3 end!**

**Yep, I made Ultralisk Oni-Zerg-Youkai, instead of Vampire-Zerg-Youkai in the original, since I feel the former is better than the latter.**

**I think that's it, for now. Don't worry, the event in SDM will still happen. See you in next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, for the reviews:**

**To Kamencolin: It will be answered in the story.**

**To Havel the Hebel: Just another day in Gensokyo. *Tea sipping***

**With that done, enjoy the main story everyone!**

* * *

Abathur watches as the girls are eating food made by Reimu and Keine. Even Oni-Ultralisk joins the meal, and she enjoys quite so far. She also gives one to Abathur, but he declines it and says it's unnecessary. Also he notices that Oni-Ultralisk also drinks like Terran… with higher tolerance for some reasons as she has drunk down at least a carafe and yet she shows no signs of being drunk, unlike the Oni who's already shaking in place. "Ultralisk, withstanding highly toxic chemical reactions. Adaptation completed."

"…What is he talking about?" Reimu, clearly alien to the words, asks Reisen.

"Well, you get drunk when you drink too much, right? Oni-Ultralisk seems to be fine so far. Abathur's saying that she manages to drink more than normal people… I think even more than Suika, since she's a Hybrid." Reisen explains, using normal words so everyone could understand.

"Maybe it's true, somewhat." Marisa says, as Oni-Ultralisk keeps drinking the sake without a care. "Ultralisk, aren't you even tasting the sake at all?"

"Hm? I feel nothing. It's just like water." That innocent answer makes all the other girls face-fault.

"Wait, don't tell me you inhale our food without knowing how it tastes?" Reimu asks, clearly not pleased at how that sounds.

"Hm? The food tastes nice. Except the orange juice though, it's a bit too sweet." Ultralisk quickly confirms that before she gets mowed down by the angry miko.

Keine agrees: "That's a bit of my fault, I put a bit too much. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. At least it still tastes great." The girl smiles to assure the teacher so she won't feel too guilty.

Reimu relaxes and says: "I thought you're not tasting it… but how did the sake taste like water to you?"

"Perfect adaptation." Abathur answers, gaining their attentions. "Not too 'perfect' perfect. Toxic chemicals broke down, lost the properties once digested. Similar to Zerg's quick adaptation to environment. Still needs the first source to consume. The Oni's genetics help."

"No wonder you're Purity of Essence." Reisen says, fascinated at the Zerg's capabilities. "You could survive any kinds of living conditions in a matter of seconds."

"Correct." Abathur simply says, ignoring the tone in Reisen's voice.

"Mor drik…" Suika waves the plate of sake in front of her face, with the other hand wrapping around Oni-Ultralisk's right arm.

"Suika seems to stick with this girl rather well…" Marisa looks at the drunk girl, a little amused at how she acts.

"Can't be helped. That girl's part Oni now…" Reimu then notices a certain maid standing just outside the door. "Hey Sakuya, what business do you have here?"

The Evolution Master turns to look at said maid, as she answers: "Mistress saw the monsters on the air, and she called me to investigate. Though, it seemed everything's already in order when I arrived, so I came here to plan to ask you…" She then notices Abathur. "I assume he's the same with the monster in the air?"

"Kinda." Reimu nods, then points to him. "His name is Abathur, the Evolution Master of the Zerg. They're aliens, by the way."

"Aliens?" Sakuya asks in surprise.

"Correct. Zerg, from Koprulu Sector, five hundred years in the future. Here for a mission."

Sakuya gives Keine a look of questioning, and the teacher answers: "He's here to collect 'essence' to improve his race. He didn't know about our ecology so he just did what he normally did, but we managed to talk him down already, and we found out a peaceful way to benefit both sides."

"…I will take my leave then." With that, the maid suddenly disappears without a trace, temporarily stunned both Zerg.

"She can turn invisible?" Oni-Ultralisk asks in surprise.

"Ah no, she just stopped time, that's all." Mokou answers, clearly dismissing something that's normal to them.

And not normal at all to the Zerg. "Time stop. Too powerful. Protoss hasn't achieved that yet. Could rival to Xel'Naga. Human or Youkai?"

Reimu answers. "Human. Though, we have a little doubt that she's completely one, considering that she has said to use the watch a lot of times, and she has lost at how long she served her mistress, which are centuries."

"… Plan?"

"Wait." The miko answers, surprising the Zerg. "Maybe she's reporting what she has found to her mistress. Besides, it's close to night, and…"

"This is an invitation to you." Sakuya appears right behind Abathur, causing Oni-Ultralisk to drop her plate and run right between them, while channeling the Toxic Cloud to protect her master. Stepping back to avoid the Danmaku, the maid simply says: "My objective is to give him a letter, nothing more."

"You don't have to get that close." Oni-Ultralisk says, eyes focusing on the maid.

"She's right." Reimu stands up and grabs the letter from Sakuya. "Next time, appear about a few meters from us, or the girl here would cut you in half by accident."

"Duly noted." Disappears again.

"… Purpose?" Abathur is clearly not feeling well with that kind of ability.

As Oni-Ultralisk calls back her Danmaku, Reimu gives him the letter and he opens it:

'To Abathur, the Evolution Master

We would like to invite you to have a supper with us on tomorrow, at eight in the night, with a tea party later on, to get better conversation about your arrival. You may bring guests or your 'guardians' to go with you. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is on the hill near Misty Lake. We will be waiting.

Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion,

Sakuya Izayoi'

"Wow, Scarlet Devil Mansion? That sounds way cooler than anything Mengsk has named!" Oni-Ultralisk says after reading the letter, amused at the name of the mansion.

"Mengsk? That sounds like a human name." Keine asks, curious at the name Oni-Ultralisk mentioned.

"Terran, but correct. Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion. Wanting to erase Zerg. Reasons for the appearance of Queen of Blades."

"Wait, I thought that's you guys turning her into Zerg?" Keine asks.

"Correct. However, Mengsk left Sarah Kerrigan behind. Zerg found her, turned her into Queen of Blades."

"And she's seeking revenge against him?" Mokou asks, expecting a nod from the Zerg. And how right she is. "*Sigh* A man doing everything to gain what he wants, huh?"

"Correct. Never hesitate to use any methods. Including massacres."

"That's disturbing." Reisen says, not liking this person one bit. Even her master has paid a little mind caring about the bunnies. A little is better than none.

"That's none of our concerns right now." Reimu says, dismissing the story. "Right now, we have a party to join, so we should save some energy for tomorrow. Abathur, Ultralisk, you can stay here for a night, then we will take you to the mansion, since it's a bit dangerous at night…"

"Actually, I'm leaving now." Picking up her stuffs, Reisen walks out to the door, after saying: "Thanks for the food, Reimu. Goodbye everyone!"

"Well, one goes… by the way, does Zerg even sleep? Just curiosity taking place." Marisa asks, seeing that Abathur has no eyelids. Sorry, I have forgotten this detail, and I couldn't find any evidences that proofs that he blinks.

"Not sleep, but rest. Needs some time to recover after fighting." Abathur says, not finding the term being familiar in Zerg.

And to his surprise, Oni-Ultralisk yawns, and then just lays down next to the passed out Suika, starting to sleep soundly. That causes Marisa to laugh. "Well that solves the mystery. Come on, let's pick them to a proper room. Abathur, try to find any beds you can use."

"No need."

* * *

Afternoon

"Can I come too?" Cirno asks Reimu excitedly, as Abathur's group 'walks' to the Misty Lake. Keine has politely excused herself to return to the human village to fix it up. And Suika is still the 'house-holder' of Hakurei's Shrine so she didn't come… or more like she ignores every attempt of waking her up. So the group leaves with Abathur, Oni-Ultralisk, Reimu, Marisa and Mokou.

"Well, Remilia invited Abathur, so you need to ask him, not me." Reimu says. "I don't really have a problem though."

"Equal sentiment. Could come." No harm seen. Not native, no permission to resist.

"Thank you!" The ice fairy shouts happily, then looks at the Oni-Ultralisk with curious eyes. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. What's your name?"

"Call me Ultralisk! I just came here with Evolution Master yesterday!" The girl greets back, a small smile flashes on her face.

"Just came… wait, I didn't see you near him before…"

"We will explain when we're in the mansion." Mokou says. "And don't think of fighting her, because it might slow us down on the schedule."

"Aw, fine." Cirno says, a bit disappointed that she couldn't fight, yet.

"And I don't think Ultralisk can actually fight her though." Marisa says. "Not that she's strong, but she doesn't have any offense Spell Cards yet."

"And her Danmaku is only used for defense only." Reimu adds up. "But… Abathur, did Ultralisk has any range attacks before she's turned into this?"

"Negative. Ultralisk, created to block damages and deal close-range attacks. Weak against fast movements, aerial and pierce attacks."

"Aw that's lame. I want to have a Danmaku fight with her…"

"It's going to be soon." Marisa says. "I fought with a few ones shooting spikes and such. When they become Youkai, you can fight them."

"Yes!" Cirno shouts again, the flies ahead first to the mansion.

"She's energetic." Oni-Ultralisk giggles.

"More like naïve." Reimu sighs. "Let's go, before the gatekeeper could mow her down before hearing her reason out."

* * *

"You have arrived. I was almost punching her out." Hong Meiling jokingly says, as she is having Cirno being picked up on the back collar, while looking at the group heading to the mansion she's protecting. "I assume that you're Abathur, right?"

"Correct." He gives the guard the invitation letter. "Invited for the supper."

"Ah yes, Sakuya has told me about it… So here's everyone?" Meiling asks after releasing Cirno.

"Could be." Abathur gives out a 'not so clear' answer.

"Why?"

"Heard warnings from Reimu. Unexpected guests."

"Well, it could be hard… for now, just get in everyone. I will ask…"

"Everyone's permitted to go in for today, Meiling." Sakuya appears next to the gatekeeper. "However, only the ones we know and/or have the purpose to meet Abathur. Otherwise, no one else."

"Okay!" Meiling salutes, before pushing the gate open. "Here we go everyone!"

* * *

"…Over-complicated." Abathur simply says, as he sees the huge dining hall Sakuya has led them into. The theme color is scarlet, just like the name of the place, but the ceiling is painted white, with gold strings decorations here and there. And the windows are covered by scarlet curtains. And the size of the room is large enough for an Ultralisk to stay completely in and still have space to move around.

The head maid hides her smile under her left hand as she says: "It's just for holding banquets and to show off. We will head in the private dining room, which is to the right here." Sakuya points at the door at her right, as she goes ahead and pushes it open so everyone could get inside. And indeed, this one is at a moderate size, big enough to hold a large-sized family. And Abathur could see a few people already sitting in the empty table… well, empty in terms of not having food.

The one in the furthest of the table, having wings similar to Mutalisk on her back and her outfit consists of mostly pink-themed, gives out a demanding aura, similar to the Queen of Blades. She starts speaking when she sees Abathur: "Greeting, Evolution Master. My gratitude for accepting my invitation."

"Can't decline. Need to work with everyone." Abathur says, indicating part of his purpose being here.

"I could tell, from the newspaper as well. And…" The moment the vampire sees the miko, all of the aura from before vanishes, as she greets her childishly: "Reimu! It's nice to you here! Please, come and sit in the chair at my right!"

"Nice to see you too, Remilia." Reimu casually greets back, as she heads to the said chair.

Meanwhile, Abathur is confused at how Remilia changes her mood. Seeing the state he is in, Mokou says: "Remilia has a one-sided love to Reimu. The other doesn't recognize that, or just straight-up ignore it. Kind of a crush."

"Interesting. Heard of love, not crush. Between Queen of Blades and a Terran."

"Is it possible? I mean, yeah she was human, but now…"

"Irrelevant to my objective." Abathur immediately says, not wanting to sidetrack his missions.

After her giddy moment, Remilia remembers the people here, as she coughs and puts up her command mode. "My apology. Please take a comfortable seat for yourself. Mister Abathur, though, I would like you to take the one opposite to Reimu. I wish to speak with you about your objectives here in Gensokyo."

Abathur slithers towards the place, then pulls the chair to one side and just stays there… causing Remilia to ask: "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

The Evolution Master explains: "Cannot use the chair. Body not created for such purpose. Lower body of a lizard, better working in Evolution Pit."

Remilia looks down to observe his body shape, then apologizes: "Sorry, it must have slipped under my mind. Make yourself comfortable then."

With that, Abathur just 'stands' there, waiting for the others to sit down as he looks around to observe who's in the table. Oni-Ultralisk has sit next to him, and next to her is Cirno on her left. Marisa sits next to Reimu while Mokou and Keine picks the chairs next to a girl who keeps reading her book even when the whole group enters the room. And one more who wears a butler-like outfit for women is standing behind said girl. The last one, which is similar to Remilia but smaller, takes a sit next to Cirno, and the ice fairy notices and the two start talking friendly towards each other.

"Anyway…" Remilia regains Abathur's attention. "Given the newspaper provided from Shameimaru, you're here to find a way to improve your… Swarm, by collecting essences of everything."

"Correct." Abathur nods. "However, tasks may change. Found the source cores."

"You mean our hair?" Remilia uses her fingers and spins a few strands of her hair in before continuing as she focuses on Oni-Ultralisk: "So that's the truth, huh? I thought that bird was making up the stories."

"Predicted to be much more. Youkai essences proved to be effective."

"And the first result is… her." Remilia points her sharp nail towards Oni-Ultralisk, who has joined Cirno and the younger vampire's conversation.

"Correct."

"I see… oh, I forgot." Remilia notices the glare from her friend afar. "A bit too late, but let me introduce the people in here. My name is Remilia Scarlet, the owner of the mansion. You have met Sakuya Izayoi, my head maid here. The one protecting the gate outside is Hong Meiling. And the girl who looks like me is my sister, Flandre Scarlet."

"You call me, sis?" The girl in question temporarily turns to her sister upon hearing her name being called.

"It's alright, Flan. I'm just introducing you to Abathur here." When the girl returns back to her conversation, Remilia continues while pointing towards the girl a few seats away: "The one there is Patchouli Knowledge, and the one behind her is Koakuma. They reside in a library being placed inside this mansion. They're here also because of their interests in your race…"

"More like you dragged me here, Remi." The librarian speaks up, causing the vampire to smile nervously. "But, you're not wrong in the part that I'm curious about this race, Zerg, if I read it right."

"Correct." Abathur confirms.

"And about that girl…" Putting her book down, Patchouli focuses on the new Youkai. "So she has Oni's genetics in her system?"

"Will not be only her. Most Ultralisks will be the same."

"Same in appearance?"

"Genetics, otherwise no."

"And in that newspaper. You said you were in the middle of the war… and then you found a portal leading here, and your leader appointed you to come here and gather essences…" Patchouli recalls what Aya has written. "But, you're current the ones leading these Zerg…"

"Swarm needs a leader. Self, current highest intelligent creature. Also, personal project."

"…Thanks for that." And with the questions done, Patchouli returns to her book.

"Returning to the previous point…" Abathur turns back to the older Scarlet. "I would like to create a mutually beneficial relationship with the Swarm. We have a lot of essences from… well, species." Remilia dodges the glares from Abathur's group, as they know full well what she has done in the past. "We can provide them to you, as we don't have many uses for them. And in return… we could ask you for some helps."

"…Define 'help'." He has learnt The Queen of Blades' past, and a lot of 'helps' have ruined her life. Trusting Mengsk Senior is one of them.

"Well, if things go wrong, we might ask for your force to…"

"Not happening." Abathur immediately declines the offer. "Forces, won't waste for trivial things. Essences, could find somewhere else."

Now that falters the smile on Remilia's face. "If that so… how about some info about your Swarm?"

"… Will consider. Cannot spill everything out." Similar to the interview. Shouldn't be problematic.

"Then that's settled…" Remilia's grin returns…

"I just thought of something…" Marisa suddenly speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "You said before that the Zerg has the ability to burrow into the ground right? What happens with that ability if Zerg has turned into Youkai? I mean, look at her. Do you expect me to believe she is somehow still able to do so?"

"… Good question." Haven't thought about it. Zerg-Youkai, might lost burrow ability… wait… "Ultralisk, able to fly?"

To answer that question, Oni-Ultralisk pushes the chair away a bit, before she floats up to her point her feet just barely reach the surface of the table. "It seems so. And…" Aiming towards a panel on the floor, she floats down and picks that panel up and jumps down, much to everyone's surprise… and then she moves up again before placing the panel back, no traces of such event is found.

"…That's… absurd…" Even Sakuya couldn't believe that, as she walks towards the panel and touches the thing. "… It's like it's not being touched at all."

"…" Cannot… form right words… Youkai abilities are too great…

"Even you can't explain it huh?" Reimu notices the sound Abathur is making with his mouth.

"…Negative. Needs… more researches…"

"We could help with that." Abathur looks at Patchouli as she says: "However, that's the work for tomorrow. For now, just enjoy the supper. It's getting cold soon."

* * *

**Chapter 4 end!**

**So... the idea for the 'alcohol turned water' is something related to Zerg's super-fast adaptive ability. Didn't know where I got that idea from though.**

**Though, when I started re-thinking about Youkai Zerg's capability to burrow... It's super funny in my head: Like, one would just lever the ground up then jump down into the hole and hide down there. No evidences found. But in reality... who am I kidding, this is Gensokyo, everything is meant to be illogical.**

**With that off... also, SDM arc is not over yet. See you in the next chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the huge delay. Too many ideas at once would cause some major distractions. But, I manage to return to this one, thankfully.**

**To Kamencolin: It will be revealed pieces by pieces. I don't want to throw out all information at once. And... I would change everything now and then.**

**To Thaqif: Technically, yes. Logically, no. Why would he want to turn himself into a Youkai... yet? His current appearance is to help him with his job. Also, turning into a Youkai means he would have to deal with... well, normal people's stuffs. And... a Youkai eating others' hair strands? Not a good reputation for him.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Constant threats. Feeling both safe and endangered.

Their power, not simply psi-based strength. Their power, over impossible concepts.

The maid, able to stop time and manipulate space in some ways. Luckily, only used to throw knives as means to attack, and physical strength not too much higher than standard. Ultralisk could withstand easily.

The librarian and her servant… magic. Similar to psionic, yet different. Not too much of a problem.

The gatekeeper. The physical strength not showed yet, but after some stories heard from the others, could easily beat a Terran Marine with Armor Suit.

Real problems: the Vampire sisters. One controls over fate, one could destroy everything she wants. Not even Queen of Blades has reached that level yet.

The worst part: They are all holding back, under rules made by the red Shrine Maiden. One that could float. Sounds weak, but, she could float OUT OF REALITY. Meaning, if she really wants to, nobody could hit her until they manage to get into the current dimension she's in. Even Protoss has troubles tracking a dimension, much less travelling through them. They could open a wormhole and travel through, and Terran could, but that's it.

… Perfect for the Zerg.

* * *

"You two could rest here." Sakuya opens the door of the guest room, and gestures Oni-Ultralisk and Abathur to come in. "If you want to go around, please keep it as quietly as possible. Or, if you want to talk, the mistresses will be awake all night."

"Thank you miss Sakuya!" The Zerg-Youkai nods her head thankfully.

"My pleasure." And with that, the maid stops time again and walks to another room where it needs her to work with, before hitting the bed and ending her day of work.

Closing the door, Abathur watches Ultralisk running to the bed and bouncing on it happily. He then walks to the window and looks outside, watches the Leviathan floating over the sky higher than when they infiltrated the village. Through the psionic connection, he could see the Zerg in the Leviathan preparing to fight off anything getting too close to them. A small group of Roaches are also burying out of the mansion, making sure that the Evolution Master would be protected.

"…Ultralisk." Abathur calls out for the other Zerg, his voice full of authority. "New power?"

"Um… not very sure… but I don't think this count." After a few seconds, he hears the voice of Oni-Ultralisk from slightly above his head, so he turns back and expects her to float above him… to see her sitting on the ground, with her size doubling him. "Suika has this ability, so I'm not sure if I could develop another ability like the natives here."

Abathur starts thinking: So there's a limitation of this adaptation. He could only take Youkai essence to improve the Swarm, since human here are no different than the Terran. Those broken abilities are not collectable for sure, since it is individual's specialty. But… what if…

"Follow." Walking/crawling out of his room, Abathur starts exploring the mansion, with Oni-Ultralisk shrinking back to normal size and floating behind him.

There's one thing he notices the mansion being different than the others: There are huge-sized windows, but nearly all the time they're covered by red curtains. The hallway's filled with darkness, with red moonlight trying to get through the curtains. Here and there, Abathur sees the candles hanging on the columns, illuminating and showing the shadows of whatever its light could reach, resulting in somewhat creeping atmosphere around them. Though, with the Zerg, those are nothing.

"Does it look like Char to you, Evolution Master? Before the first Queen of Blades found you?" Oni-Ultralisk asks curiously.

"… Similar."

"You two haven't slept yet?" Looking up, both Zerg see Flandre floating down. "Exploring the mansion at night?"

"Finding you." Abathur replies, surprising Oni-Ultralisk. "Need to test if Ultralisk gains additional power."

"Hm… I mean, she's now an Oni, right? Shouldn't that already a good addition?" Flandre wonders.

"Originally from Oni. Test to see any additions aside from Youkai's advantage."

Oni-Ultralisk explains further: "He's thinking that the size-changing ability is from Suika and not my own. And he likes to see the Swarm evolving more. You know, his role."

"Ah… then I guess it's not much of a problem." Flandre replies. "Though, I think you should take it slow. Those power of ours comes from unexpected events."

"Can't. Having a war. Need everything to be perfect."

"Hm…" Flandre starts thinking… then claps her hands. "Then, let's go to the backyard! Sis is probably out there as well!"

…

"If you want to test it… how about we start with those blades?" Remilia points at the Kaiser Blades being hung on Oni-Ultralisk's back all the time. Upon the Zerg girl grabs them with her hands, the older vampire asks the younger: "Hey Flan, how about a spar with the girl?"

"Can I? Yes!" The girl cheers happily before pulling a sword, of sort, from out of nowhere.

Oni-Ultralisk turns to Abathur, her eyes asking for her 'Master's' permission. And her answer: "Allowed."

"Since you haven't gotten a Spell Card yet, so I'm not using one." Flandre spins her sword in her right hand. "Though, you might be able to find one during this. So be ready!"

The moment she hears that, Oni-Ultralisk immediately crosses the blades before her face and slightly over her head, just in time to block Flandre's attack. While she's expecting the vampire to be strong, she doesn't expect her power to be able to SINK her feet a foot deep into the ground. With her newfound magic, Oni-Ultralisk immediately burrows herself feet first down, causing Flandre's blade to slam to the ground. The vampire girl immediately brings the sword up again and jumps away, but when her left foot touches the ground, Oni-Ultralisk bursts out while causing a small earth-shake, causing Flandre to immediately fly up to avoid being hit by dirt.

Returning back to the ground, the double-sized Oni starts swinging her blades towards Flandre, trying to overwhelm her opponent with sheer brute force. However, Flandre has lived way longer than Ultralisk, and the Zerg is designed mostly to tank damage and deal with small units or groups. And she's not very good dealing with flying units, and Flandre is agile as well.

Abathur watches in mild annoyance as Oni-Ultralisk tries to hit Flandre, but ends up hitting the ground with all hits, creating earth-shakes now and then. While he's expecting the new Zerg-Youkai to be better, he also reminds himself that Ultralisk is designed that way, and he's not going to change it. But, he's really hoping that the new Zerg could help herself against agile units…

Actually: "Ultralisk." The fight's stopped temporarily as both combatants look at him. "Turn smaller. Try to fight in the air."

"Oh…" Oni-Ultralisk could understand, but: "Are you sure?"

"Testing something." Abathur simply replies.

The Zerg complies, as she shrinks, then continues fighting with Flandre. Heavy clashes can still be felt, but at least there's no longer earth-shakes. During the fight, Abathur suddenly orders Oni-Ultralisk to turn huge while dropping herself down, through Telepathy. Even though she doesn't understand his reason, Oni-Ultralisk complies and drops on Flandre, causing the vampire to turn into a small group of bats and avoid being squatted. And the fall causes the entire mansion, if not the whole Gensokyo, shake up violently.

"Okay… even I can feel it. That's a rough landing." Remilia remarks, as she's still floating in the air, unaffected by the event.

"…Good." Abathur suddenly says that, causing Remilia to glare at him in surprise.

"Woah, that's sudden." Forming back, Flandre exclaims. "I thought Oni are so light? Well, if we don't count those heavy chains."

"Hm? I am always this heavy." Shrinking back, Oni-Ultralisk then asks Abathur: "Evolution Master, why did you order me to do so?"

"Effective move." Abathur explains. "Think. Battlecruisers, shooting at you. Shrink and dodge, then fly up close. Turn to normal size, crushing from above."

"That… is what that Oni would do." Remilia comments. "However, she could do so because of her strength and not her weight. If I'm right, Ultralisk has both focus strength and weight, so it would be extremely handy."

Abathur nods. "Ultralisk, normally being weak to fly units. Now, even ground… even space."

"What the hell is going on here?" Nearly everyone rushes to the backyard, with Reimu shouting. "It's freaking late at night already!"

"Sorry…" Oni-Ultralisk bows apologetically. "We're just testing my power…"

"Then do it tomorrow! This is not the time for these things to happen!" Stomping towards Abathur, the maiden pulls out her gohei and whacks him on the head. "You're restless, but we are! Unless you want to be knocked out, then return back to your room!"

"… Apology. Will comply." He's not planning to have the natives ganging up on him. And, he did cause quite a ruckus.

"You better be." The shrine maiden then glares up at Remilia. "Next time, give us a warning."

Remilia defends herself: "I didn't even know they would do that."

"Hmp." With a harsh breath exhale, Reimu retreats back into the mansion.

"Is there anything you need, Mistresses?" Sakuya asks politely, but her sleepy eyes are showing that she's fatigued.

"No need. You should return back to your room." The maid bows respectfully before she disappears. The older sister then says to Abathur, with everyone else also returning back inside: "Reimu is right. Flandre and I might stay up all night, but not the others. How about we go to my bedroom for quieter conversation?"

* * *

The room only has three people, since Flandre retreats back to her own room.

"About the resources…" Remilia starts, after taking a sip from her teacup. "I'm afraid you won't be able to find any here. Those kinds of materials are not heard around here. Not even in Old Hell."

"… Not much of a problem. Not planning to stay long. Still…" Abathur plans to say more, but decides to hold back.

"But, that's very interesting. Materials that could replenish themselves. That one small thing could cause a war purely around it." The older vampire speaks her thought out loud. "That one goddess would seek it out for herself for sure."

"Which one?" Abathur asks, clearly being cautious of that mentioned person.

"Kanako Yasaka. She has tried to lure someone into her plan, but it backfired on her. Doesn't stop her from trying to gain more followers with some devious plans."

"Like you?"

"I don't try. I always succeed if I want to." Remilia counters.

"… Your power."

"Yes. However, it's no longer fun in the long run." Taking another sip, Remilia replies.

"But, if you're so powerful, then why didn't you already take over this place?" Oni-Ultralisk asks curiously. "You could change everyone's fate…"

"And have that gap Youkai AND the shrine maiden locking you in who-knows-dimension? No thanks."

"…Elaborate." Making the comparison, Abathur could see that the vampire could win every time.

"Because the latter is trained to deal with creatures like us, and the former's power is basically a hax."

"…A hack?" Oni-Ultralisk asks back in confusion.

"Learnt that from the Moon Princess. Think of her power being impossibly overpowered."

"…Yours aren't?"

"It might sound strange from me, but everything has a counter. No exceptions."

"… Everything… might keep that in mind."

Remilia then looks at the moon again, and asks: "Do you need to know anything else?"

"…Not now. Good night." With that, Abathur simply reaches the door, turns the doorknob and opens the door, then exits the room.

"Wait for me!" Obviously the other Zerg is not planning to stay anywhere without the Evolution Master nearby.

"…" Remilia waits for the door to close completely, before turning her head to a dark corner of her room. "Come out. You have been spying for quite a time."

A portal with eyes appears in the air, and Yukari pops her head out, followed by her body from her waist up. "And you didn't call me out."

"Because if you're involved any further, they would have a bad time here." Remilia snorts. "Let me guess: You're the one opening the portal?"

"If you think that, then you're wrong." Earning herself a raise of eyebrows from the vampire, the Youkai of Boundaries continues: "But, I did involve with the appearance of it."

"Involve? Yeah, now that sounds more like you. So who's the real deal here? An enemy?"

"Well… he might show up one day." Yukari neither denies nor confirms Remilia's suspicion.

"And you knew him. Figures." Closing her eyes, Remilia takes another sip…

"No." Choking on her drink, the vampire coughs a few times before clearing her mouth with her handkerchief, before she focuses entirely on the other Youkai. "But, I have to say, he's an interesting person despite being fully human."

"… You're pulling my legs here."

"There are many times I do so to mess around. This time, unfortunately, is not. Enjoy the night." With that, Yukari disappears back into her portal, before the thing disappears.

"… Okay. That's completely unexpected." She then looks at her empty cup. "… I need to ask Sakuya what kind of tea she brewed before she got to bed."

* * *

The next morning

Patchouli asks confusingly: "… Do characters pass down through evolution? Because I don't remember it being the case."

"Negative. Personality, one's own independence thought. None the same as the others."

"Then, can you explain why she's sleeping on your head? Because that would resemble her original very precisely."

Even when the sunlight's shining over her, even when Abathur tries to wake her up with force, Oni-Ultralisk still somehow crawls on his back then to the head, and sleeps there like nothing happens. She's currently about the same size as Suika.

"Cannot elaborate. Do not… understand human's emotion."

Patchouli drily comments: "Then you should learn it." She then changes the subject: "How are the books so far?"

"…Interesting." While it's not something he would do daily, to him at least, having something to kill time while waiting for the librarian's servant to bring out some materials to check is better than none. "Human, having such… imagination."

"Coming from a creature that could force others to reach another level of evolution? That sounds like an understatement." Patchouli comments.

"Evolution, not necessary to be creative. Need enough to survive."

"Fair enough. And… try to keep my books clean, please."

"Heard you." He then feels something wet dropping on his head, where Oni-Ultralisk is lying on him. Using one of his left hands, Abathur brings down the Zerg, to see the girl drooling in her sleep. Not disturbed by it, he puts the girl to the nearby chair, who's still sleeping soundly, then returns to his current book.

"… Would you still keep her appearance?" Patchouli asks.

"… Will ask Queen of Blades' opinion. Self… highly doubt it. Would still keep this one around."

Patchouli then takes a small time to think about the scenario when the Oni-Ultralisk leads a group of her species… "It's ridiculous thinking about it." She speaks her thought out loud.

"Milady, mister Abathur…" The two turn to the bookshelves, to see Koakuma pushing a cart of various materials towards the table they're sitting at. "I have gathered as many as you requested. The other fairies are organizing the rest and awaiting for your orders."

"Acknowledged. Appreciate your efforts."

Patchouli nods. "Thanks for your efforts. I will call you again if we need something else."

The little devil bows respectfully and then leaves the two alone. Three, if you could the sleeping Youkai as well.

Abathur then starts digging in the materials, quietly. Mutual respect for the person allowing him to stay in this place.

The result: Not very productive. Most he found are human's essences, which are even weaker than the ones in Koprulu Sector. About the Youkais… let's list them out:

Healing regenerating: stronger than human, but nowhere near Zerg's capacity.

Durability: vary. Still, not much of a help to the Zerg.

The sad thing: No additional powers.

"Based on how you look…" Patchouli comments. "You haven't found anything new, if my guess is right."

"…Correct. Too weak for the Zerg."

"Hm… the fact that the Zerg are able to travel through space would put many of Gensokyo's residents to shame." Closing her current book, the librarian switches to another. "I think the ones you should look into are the stronger Youkais here. But, a little warning: not everyone would willingly give you anything, even if it's just a strand of hair."

"Noted." Stop consuming the essences, Abathur returns back to the books…

When he notices activities between the bookshelves, and a few seconds later, lights of all types are shot from all corners, with stars following them. He turns to look at Patchouli with a question look in his eyes. Noticing that, Patchouli sighs. "Just Marisa trying to steal stuffs…"

"I'M JUST BORROWING!" Somehow, the witch-in-question could hear their conversation over the explosions of the fairies firing at her and her own, which is the loudest.

Patchouli sighs again and puts her book down. "You can watch, but you might want to call her up to protect you." With that, she floats towards the battlefield with a few spells ready in her mind.

The next thing Abathur sees, is something he could compare to the fights on Char. And all of the spells in front of him are mitigated, and non-lethal. Non-lethal… "Mansion would break, without the rules." Of course, he could recognize that from the day he arrived at Gensokyo, but seeing the spells in another scale, he could safely say that the Zerg could be annihilated if the spells are not applied. Thankfully, it's the case, otherwise he won't be able to help the Swarm.

* * *

**Chapter 5 end!**

**From this point, SDM arc is done. The next one... if you have read the original, you could have guessed what's next.**

**So yeah, currently Ultralisk could shrink and grow. Kinda like a weaker version of Suika's power. Also, is it true that Oni is light, in weight I mean? I read it somewhere but I didn't know where, original or fictions.**

**And I did remember about a very small hole in the original, that people would ignore easily: All the times Abathur acquired hair strands, they're always from main characters, and I think he/she didn't say anything about essences of others being useful or not. That's why I put it here so at least I have a reason to ignore 'not-so-important' people. I didn't say that he/she is at fault, but I would like to have every detail being as good as possible. Kinda feels like Abathur here :3.**

**Also, AntagonistChan, I MIGHT have to re-use the villains of the next arc. However, since I predict that it would be one to two months for the next chapter to come out, I would send you a PM if I need to use them.**

**I think that's enough for now. See you all in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you guys, I'm back! Now, a bit to the review:**

**To Kamencolin: Yeah, kinda like you said. But, currently he still has the Zerg to protect him, so the combat form is not needed yet. About 'more approachable', I can't imagine him being the kind to care for such things.**

**With that off, let's get to chapter 6!**

* * *

Two days later

"…Telling story?" Not his expectation.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we only had asked you about the reasons why you're here." Reporter explains. "We don't really know much about the Zerg, other than being some sorts of alien youkai."

"Busy." Given mission. Do not want…

"Oh, come on! You're not THAT busy! All you need is to find some hair strands and do your work!"

"…Not easy."

"Hey, how about a deal?" Trade? "I will help you collecting those hair for you. I would get easier access since I'm native and everyone knows me, so they wouldn't suspect me going around doing stuffs. Like every normal day."

…Fair. "Acceptable."

"Yes! Now…" Being pulled out of Leviathan. "Let's gather everyone!"

"…Not necessary…"

"People would believe you saying to them rather than me."

"Hey! Don't just leave me behind!" Oni-Ultralisk follows quickly.

* * *

Location: Forest near Human Village

"Campfire in the middle of the day?" Marisa jokes.

"If you plan to do so, I'm not getting you off the hook if the others attack you. Expect me to join that as well." Wriggle warns.

"Oh yeah? Like you can do anything to this great witch!"

"Can it, you two." Sakuya interjects. The maid then turns to Abathur and asks: "Are you really okay with this?"

"No harm. Common knowledge." Abathur replies, though he's a little annoyed at the attention the crowd is giving him.

After landing him down to the forest, he's immediately met by Cirno and her fairy friend, Daiyousei. Aya then flies around and starts gathering everyone she could, and some people also notice and follow her. So, the current group has Team 9 (he doesn't know why they're called like that), the Time Maid from SDM sitting comfortably on one of the logs, Aya who's having her note ready, and a catgirl with two tails he has never met before. And Oni-Ultralisk is sitting next to Abathur.

"Everyone is ready?" Aya asks the others, who gives out nods of agreement. "Okay then, fire it up Abathur!"

"Warn. Take some time."

"We have time."

"Of course you're the one saying that, Sakuya." Aya jokingly says, ignoring the small glance from the Time Maid giving to her.

"From beginning…" Abathur starts, and everyone calms down and listens…

_Eons ago, Xel'naga, race of unknown creatures, arrived to Milky Way Galaxy. Manipulated various species, intended to create Purity of Form and Purity of Essence to continue the cycle of life of its race. First found Protoss, with Purity of Form. Changed them, then left after Protoss fell into Aeon of Strife. Then found Zerg, Purity of Essence. Created Overmind for Hivemind, tried to control Zerg. Overmind, however, felt Xel'naga's existence. Ordered minions to attack Xel'naga, wipe out nearly every Xel'naga._

"So… these Xel'naga guys are bad guys?" Based on Abathur's point of view, Marisa think that this species was trying to enslave Protoss and Zerg.

"…Not entirely correct. First Zerg, worm-like parasites, instinct was to survive. Pushed by Xel'naga, evolved and adapted more, created more breeds, thus current Zerg now."

"From the look of it, Xel'naga could be some sorts of scientists." Sakuya theorizes. "Their experiments went wrong, and they paid the price."

"So you are not evolved like normal insects?" Wriggle asks curiously. "What happened if this Xel'naga didn't find you?"

"…Still evolve. Not the same with current Zerg." Abathur hasn't thought about it, but with how Zerg originally worked, it's not too off to think like that.

"So then, where's this Overmind?" Aya asks. "If your current leader is the Queen of Blades…"

"Will answer. Wait."

_Overmind, aware of the Protoss, determined to assimilate them. Found Terran, called human to you, intended to do them first to help with the conquest…_

"Wait a second!" Daiyousei interrupts. "Sensei said that, other than the Moon Rabbits, there are no other aliens in Earth!"

"Not Earth." Abathur explains. "Found Terran in Koprulu Sector. Twenty-sixth century."

"Oh…right. You are from the future." Cirno then remembers the first conversation with the Zerg. "But, is it possible that Zerg is already in Earth?"

"Not." Abathur quickly denies. "Zerg focusing on Koprulu Sector. Not finding Earth necessary to attack… yet."

"That… was the past, right?" Aya carefully asks.

"Correct. Current enemy being Xel'naga. Currently peace between the Swarm and the Terran."

"…The Swarm? Not the Zerg?" Mystia questions. "There are differences?"

"Swarm, one part of the Zerg. Controlled by one leader, first Overmind and Cerebrates, now Queen of Blades. Primal Zerg, staying in Zerus, not affected by current war."

Sakuya temporarily ends the subject: "I think we will return to that matter soon. Abathur, continue the story please."

"Affirmative."

_Zerg attacked Chau Sara. Protoss destroyed all life forces, including Terrans. War between Zerg and Protoss, now turned three-way war._

_Nearby planet, Mar Sara, also fell to the Zerg. Sons of Korhal attacked Confederacy in Tarsonis, gaining advantages by using Psi-emitters to lure the Zerg in. Current leader of Sons of Korhal, Arcturus Mengsk, then left Sarah Kerrigan, second-in-command, in Tarsonis to the Zerg._

"Hold up." Sakuya interrupts. "Why did Sons of Korhal attack Confederacy? Both of the groups are Terran people, right?"

"Confederacy, caused too many deaths. Sons of Korhal, rebellions."

"So, like the human and youkai here then. Nothing new." Marisa says, earning a nod from Aya. Then, she remembers: "Wait…Mengsk? You mean the same one you're fighting right now?"

"Correct."

_Zerg captured Sarah Kerrigan, turned her into Queen of Blades._

Immediately, Abathur receives stares of disbelief from Team 9, as Rumia asks: "Your leader…is a human?"

"Was. Now, Terran-Zerg Hybrid. Current strongest Zerg individual."

"Why? Why did he do that? Leaving a girl behind like that?" Wriggle asks, sadness filled in her voice.

"Mengsk, stops at nothing to achieve his victory." That's Abathur's short, but enough, explanation.

Aya: "And you're killing him… for what? I mean, technically you Zerg don't really have any quarrels…"

"Not done yet."

_Terran James Raynor, Protoss Tassadar and Protoss Exile Zeratul formed alliance, later with Protoss Artanis. Managed to kill the Cerebrates, then the Overmind by Protoss Tassadar's heroic suicide move and the fall of Aiur, Protoss Homeworld. Queen of Blades took place as the leader after that._

_Brood War, not necessary to tell you._

Marisa immediately asks: "Why?"

"Nothing important. Yet."

_After years, billion Terrans and Protoss killed by Queen of Blades and her force. James Raynor leaves Sons of Korhal before, formed Raynor's Raiders. Moebius Foundation hired Raynor to find ancient Xel'naga artifacts. Used it to purify Queen of Blades, turned her into human again._

"The Xel'naga is surely powerful, heh?" Marisa says. "First, they managed to change species to their own will, then they even had something to reverse what they did. Hey, could it be possible that these Xel'naga created Youkai?"

"It… might be possible." Aya understands what Marisa is implying. "Maybe… they saw human, then the animals… then they decided to combine them to create Youkai?"

"That… is terrifying to imagine." Sakuya shakes her head. "But then, can you explain Youkais like Alice or Yukari. Both of them don't have any animal parts. And don't forget about the other people like Gods and Celestials here."

…That is an info dump to Abathur. IF their theory is actually right… then the normal infestation from the Zerg could ACTUALLY be reversed without Xel'naga artifacts. If it's even possible on the Queen of Blades, then, with magic…

"But if that Queen of Blades has turned back…" Mystia stops the conversation. "Then who's the new Queen of Blades you're following?"

"Continue."

_Protoss and Dominion, led by Arcturus Mengsk, sought revenge. Moebius, owned by Valerian Mengsk, and James Raynor moved Sarah Kerrigan to Umojan Protectorate lab. Dominion found out, army arrived and killed James Raynor. Kerrigan, angered, gave up her humanity and reclaimed the Swarm to kill Mengsk._

Rumia stops him: "Wait, mister. Who is this new Mengsk?"

"Valerian, son of Arcturus. Interest in archaeology, aim to be a better Emperor than his father. Better character, truth."

Cirno: "He's your ally?"

"Not mine. Queen of Blades'. Not enemy either."

"How did Sarah turn back to Queen of Blades again?" Sakuya asks. "Another infestation?"

"…Similar."

_After reclaiming forces in Kaldir and Char, Dark Prelate Zeratul arrived on Leviathan. Given the leader a vision and prophecy, demanded her to be remade as Primal Zerg. Hesitant but followed it. Arrived to Zerus, turned oneself back to new Queen of Blades._

"All of that because of a prophecy?" Daiyousei asks. "Why? If I was her, I wouldn't do so."

"Not because of prophecy. Need power to kill Mengsk. Good opportunity, took it."

Sakuya: "What's next?"

_After Zerus, Arcturus contacted Queen of Blades. Revealed that James Raynor is still alive. Queen of Blades wanted to find him first, but she's not strong enough. Same time, got a psionic message from Skygeirr Platform. Turned out to be infested Terran Alexei Stukov, former enemy of Queen of Blades, now ally to the Swarm._

Mystia: "So he's like Queen of Blades?"

"…Modifications only second to leader. First revived and infested by Cerebrate Kaloth, then freed out of the Swarm's control in Braxis, then experimented by Moebius in Skygeirr Platform. Contacted Queen of Blades, wanted revenge on them."

Marisa is a little confused. "Wait, why? I mean, yeah, he wanted revenge and all of that, but why did Moebius want to do experiments on him?"

"Has nanite serum in him. Wanted to extract it on him, but failed. Continue."

_Arrived on Skygeirr Platform. Stukov led to underground laboratory. Found out about Hybrids, perfect combination of Zerg and Protoss. Leader of Foundation, Emil Narud, a sharp-shifter Xel'naga, revealed his nature. Queen of Blades fought and won, but injured. After battle, found out the portal that led to Gensokyo. Ordered me to gather essences, while Queen of Blades searched for James Raynor._

"Now, talking to you."

"That's an interesting story." Mystia commends. "And that's just Zerg's story. It makes me wonder what about the future of the human, or the Protoss as well."

"Maybe it's for the future." Marisa says. "Also, I think it's better for a human or even a Protoss to talk about it."

"Human, possible. Protoss, nigh impossible. Currently guarding Skygeirr Platform, only Tal'darim Protoss would attack."

"Aw, that's too bad." Cirno whines a bit.

"It can't be helped. The Zerg is currently at war now." Aya pockets her notebook. "At least I have an interesting story for myself."

"Yes. But, we appear to have two intruders." Sakuya suddenly says, earning looks of confusion from everyone.

"…The one with two tails?" She must mean it. He hasn't met her once.

"Chen, but she's already gone." True enough, the moment he finished the story, she already dropped herself into a hole in space which closed immediately after she jumped in.

"So who's the second one?"

Instead of answering Marisa's question, Sakuya simply points up to a tree branch, and everyone looks up to see a person lying on it, hidden by the shadow of the tree leaves. But, given by the appearance, the person must be a male, and possibly an adult.

"Took a while to point me out." The person speaks up. "When did you notice me? I presume to be in some points of the story."

"From the beginning." The Time Maid pulls out a knife, ready to throw it at the person. "Why are you here? I may ignore Chen since we already know her, but you are not someone from the village."

"Just want to see how our friendly Zerg is doing." Not changing the position, the person replies. "Anyway, from what I heard, your Kappa friend is going to show something to the village in about a few days, right?"

"And what does it matter to you?" Oni-Ultralisk, already having her blades up, asks.

"Well, you can tell her that I'm going to 'borrow' it after she shows it." Immediately ten knives are thrown to the person, but some sort of barrier blocks it in the air, and they drop to the ground harmlessly.

"I don't like your tone." Sakuya simply says.

The person chuckles. "You shouldn't." Then, he says: "Hey, Abathur. Kerrigan is not going to be patient in attacking Mengsk. You better give her some more results other than her." And he disappears, no traces of him escaping all. Like, he just vanishes.

"…Not cloak." Abathur has seen how Ghosts of Terran hide themselves. This is not one of them. "Time stop?"

"…No." Sakuya denies. "I don't feel the change of time."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much." Marisa says. "I mean, it seems that he's not exactly a crazy person like Yuuka. But, I will tell Nitori…"

"Let me do it." The report suggests. "Tengu village and Kappa village are near each other."

"You should be careful too, Abathur, Oni-Ultralisk." Daiyousei warns. "This person seems to know you and the Zerg personally."

"…Duran?" Nobody found out 'his' body after the Zerg found their leader and brought her back. But, one thing doesn't match. "Couldn't be. Dead already if true."

"Well… let's just do our best to take care of ourselves!" Marisa says, and she flies off. "See you guys later!"

"I guess we should take our leave as well." Sakuya stands up and bows. "Good day to you all." Using her watch, she stops time and makes her way back to the mansion.

"We will see you later!" Cirno waves her goodbye and leaves, followed by her teammates.

Aya then asks Abathur: "SO, you're heading back to Leviathan?"

"…Change of plan." Abathur suddenly says, surprising the Tengu. "Aya, lead to said Kappa. Need to find out what it is."

After hearing that, Aya scratches her head while saying: "I mean, I could. But Nitori wants to keep it a secret."

"Need a plan. Help partners." While it's not exactly what he really purposes, if he helps the people here, he would improve his relationship with the natives, thus being able to gain more essences.

"…I suppose so. Hey, Oni-Ultralisk, you lift him up and follow me, okay?"

* * *

"Oh hey Aya, Abathur. What brings you here?" Nitori greets the two as she wipes the sweat on her forehead. Currently she's working on her newest invention.

"Hello Nitori. We have bad news for you." Aya says, as Oni-Ultralisk drops Abathur to the ground.

"Oh…" Now that drops the Kappa's smile a bit.

"Apparently someone is planning to 'borrow' your work, as his words. But, given by his tone, you're not going to see your invention again if you let that happen." The Tengu explains.

"Well… thanks for telling me." Nitori's smile returns. "I will look after it carefully…" She then notices Oni-Utralisk's look of fear. "What happened to you, Oni-Ultralisk?"

"That…" Abathur immediately points to Nitori's invention. "**Terran Nuclear Silo?**"

* * *

**Chapter 6 end!**

**So yeah, still keeping the event up to date. I was seriously planning to skip this, but... one thing leads to another.**

**The reason the 'story' is shorter than original: I don't think Abathur would know THAT much about human and protoss history. And Amon is just revealed... if I remember right. And the girls are not needed to know that much for now.**

**Also, about the villains. During the first half of this chapter, I suddenly thought: 'You know what? Why just not use him?' So yeah, a small teaser for the next chapter in the end.**

**I think that's it, for now. See you guys in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the huge delay, guys. Just finished something important, and now I can relax with my hobbies.**

**So here's the new chapter guys, enjoy! Also, stay safe!**

* * *

"Um, yes, it's run by nuclear energy, but what do you mean by 'silo'?" The Kappa Youkai is confused at the Zerg's terrified expressions. "It's just an electricity generator. I heard that it gives a lot of energy at the Outside World…"

"Structure, too similar." Abathur replies with small fear in his voice. "Where?"

"I just… happened to build it like that?" Nitori answers uncertainly.

The Oni-Ultralisk climbs up the structure and starts looking around it to find if any missiles are in it. Abathur then re-thinks of the situation… "Chance, objects in Gensokyo leaked out of the place?"

Aya thinks about Abathur's theory, then to the current situation they're facing. "…You're saying that… the person IS the reason why the human's weapons on the Outside World look similar to Nitori's invention? He manages to leak the design?"

"…Possible." That's what Abathur can think of. "Human, unlimited capacity of imagination. Could change and adapt."

"But… why would it be a concern?" Nitori still doesn't understand. "Me building a generator and Outside World building a weapon are two different things, right?"

"Current century, incapacity of mass-producing nuclear generators. No safe protocols." Abathur analyzes. "This structure, a next step for it."

"There's no missiles. It's just a generator like Nitori said." Oni-Ultralisk has done her search, and reports in relief.

"See? Why would I lie to you?" Nitori immediately replies with proud in her voice.

"Nevertheless, we need to protect this structure…"

"Destroy it. Safest bet."

"NO! I wasted many nights not sleeping to make it! I can't just let you break it down!" The Kappa runs towards the structure and tries to protect it with her body.

"While that's a good plan, Abby, the Kappas take good pride on their products. You can't expect them to just abandon it even for reasons like this." Aya explains to the Evolution Master.

"…Needs more force." Abathur concludes. "Mysterious person, might have Psionic power."

"If he's not from Gensokyo, then the rules won't apply to him, right?" Oni-Ultralisk questions. "Then we just have to beat him up…"

"That won't do, Oni-Ultralisk. Even IF he's an Outsider, Reimu's rules still apply UNTIL the person uses lethal weapons." Aya crosses her arms before continuing: "All we could do now is to ask for some helps… or…" She then turns to the Kappa with a sly smile.

"W…What is it?" Nitori feels a sudden cold travelling on her back.

"Hey, you know Abby's work, right? Maybe you can help him making a new girl." Aya grins as her hands start making a 'groping' gesture towards the Kappa.

"Hey hey hey! Step back!" Nitori pulls out a stick-like device out of her bag and swings it towards the Tengu's direction. "I am NOT giving you any of my inventions that freely!"

"…Aya, stop." Feeling that the Tengu seems to try to harass the Kappa, Abathur orders.

"…Fine. You are no fun." Aya drops her acts. "Okay, Nitori. Jokes aside, can you give Abby one strand of your hair? With that he might able to give you something to protect that one."

"…What?" Nitori is confused for a second, before remembering: "Ah, right. The thing you wrote on the newspaper?" She then turns to Abathur. "Is it really the truth?"

Abathur points his finger towards Oni-Ultralisk, who raises her right arm up to the sky. "Yep! He could transform the Zerg if he has enough essence information!"

"…With just a single strand of hair?" Nitori has to ask again.

"Youkai has more potentials than human." Abathur simply answers.

"…Well… If you think so…" She's slightly disturbed by how he works, but to protect her invention, she has to gain some help. She reaches her hand on her hair and picks one strand out of her head, then gives it to Abathur. The Zerg receives it and starts his progress, which causes Nitori to slightly feel grossed. "That…is how you do it?"

"Correct." That's Abathur's simple answer. Then, after a few seconds… "Not good."

"Is it not enough?" Aya asks, slightly curious. "Maybe it's because the Kappa is weaker than the Oni?"

"Negative. Enough essence to spin into Zerg creature. However… suitable Zerg, only Leviathan."

"Leviathan… oh, you're going to lose your home, aren't you?" Aya now sees the problem.

"Correct… must be done." Using his own Psionic power, he orders the other Zergs to exit the grand creature, either through the Drop-pods or flying out, and then lowers the Leviathan to just slightly hovering over the Kappa village, which surprises all the Kappas in there. He then spins the essence into the Leviathan, and watches the creature landing down on a wide space and wrapping itself in a huge cocoon.

The group then walks to the egg as the other Kappas slowly walk closer to it while keeping a safe distance while whispering to each other. At the same time, Abathur also feels his connection with the creature also starts to lose as well. And after a few more minutes, he can't feel it anymore… at least, for a moment. He managed to connect his communication with Oni-Ultralisk a while after the connection was lost.

The features of the enormous Leviathan inside the cocoon slowly shrink down, then nearly disappear visually considering how thick the cocoon is and how small the creature has become. Though, after a while, four cracks instantly appear on the shell causing the Kappas to step back in surprise. Then, four tentacles burst out of the cracks, breaking the shell in the progress. They then retract back to the owner, as she steps out of the cocoon.

The 'newly-born' Youkai has the appearance of a 15-year-old girl, with short blue hair that slightly curls up on the tips and two medium-length braids at the back of her head. There's a small scar in the middle of her huge forehead, and like Oni-Ultralisk, her eyes' pupils are purple. The tentacles on her back has spear tips that move freely, waiting for her own orders. Unlike Oni-Ultralisk, the Youkai has light skin, with a few armor plates positioned in the same places as the previous Zerg-Youkai.

The girl then notices Abathur's group, and quickly walks towards them, ignoring the other Kappas who spread out to not be on her way. Once they're in the hearing range, the girl stops and bows towards the one-of-a-kind Zerg and says: "Leviathan greets the Evolution Master and his allies. Leviathan also says her greetings to Ultralisk as well."

"Hello to you too Leviathan!" Oni-Ultralisk waves her hands to the Kappa-Leviathan happily. "How do you feel? Good, isn't it?"

"Leviathan feels better, having you all out of her body." The girl stands up with a slight frown on her face. "Leviathan feels annoyed when you just keep thrashing inside her for no reasons."

"Hey, tell that to the others! I wasn't allowed to go in you since you're smaller than your kinds, remember?"

That small conversation temporarily silences the others for a moment, before Aya interrupts it: "Okay, put the awkwardness of that dialogue aside… Leviathan, are you going to speak like that forever?"

"Leviathan doesn't understand what you're implying."

"…Okay, she's going to stick on that." Aya concludes. Then, she notices something glowing over the Kappa-Leviathan's back. "What is that?" The Tengu asks while pointing to the object.

"That's Leviathan's power core." The girl simply answers.

"…Good." Abathur speaks up, as he turns to Nitori. "Requires clothes and a space to test power. Must do quickly."

"I doubt we can find any Kappa outfit that could fit the Leviathan though." Aya suggests. "We can ask Alice to make her some clothes. For now…"

* * *

A few days later. Human's village

"Strange. There's no signs of him." Aya looks around to try to find any suspicious individuals walking nearby the invention.

"Keep your guard up. There's no telling when and where he could appear." Reimu warns. After hearing Sakuya's story, the Maiden could tell he is a dangerous person. Good or bad, she will find out here.

"If this one is actually leaked outside, it would be bad." Keine also sees the danger of the situation. "Youmu, our apology for asking you to help us. But we need to make sure that nothing bad could happen."

"It's alright miss Keine." The swordsman nods timidly. "I'm actually glad that I could help you all."

Also, Kappa-Leviathan has new clothes: somehow, she's interested in maid outfit, so Alice has provided her a red maid dress with purple apron, neon green high-knee socks and black shoes, a pair of white gloves and a maid headwear.

The Time Maid then sees a very stand-out person, wearing black top-to-toe with a mask covering his face, walking towards the group. She immediately warns: "Everyone, that's him."

The whole group turns to the person and readies themselves. Abathur also tries to sense the person's Psionic power, and true enough, this one fits the one from the past. "Correct. Same level of power."

Like some sorts of miracles, everyone else spreads out, isolating the suspicious person and showing him towards the group. He keeps his walking pace before stopping at one point that both sides could hear each other. He then speaks up: "How kind of you to give me such a grand welcome. I'm appreciated." His tone shows that he's teasing the group.

"What's your plan?" Mokou steps forward first. "While we would expect a scenario that someone would try to steal it, no one would expect you to show up and just spill out your intentions that easily."

"Can't an evil person be fair?" The person chuckles loudly. A sheathed katana then materializes in his left hand. "I have told some of you already, so I won't repeat it myself. You can try to stop me, I'm expecting that."

That causes everyone to raise their eyebrows in suspicion. However, Mokou decides to go on the offense first as she calls out her own fiery sword. "You ask for it, pal!" Raising her sword up, the immortal Youkai rushes towards her opponent. She then jumps up and slams her sword down, only for the 'daylight thief' to swing his sheath up to deflect the hit effortlessly, then he uses his right hand and pushes the girl back, the strength actually powerful enough to directly knock Mokou right at Keine, and both of them fall flat to the ground. Quickly getting herself out of the teacher, Mokou quickly apologizes before returning her focus to her opponent. "Damn, this guy's no joke."

Sakuya then notices him drawing some knives, which look too similar to her own, and throws all of them at once. Calculating the projectiles, she throws her own to stop the attacks in track, before throwing more and rushing towards him. The person has to draw the blade out and swat the knives away, before blocking a strike from Sakuya's hand-knife. He then sees Youmu and Oni-Ultralisk rushing towards him with their swords ready. He immediately pushes Sakuya away and starts deflecting their attacks.

Abathur also starts observing to see if he could find the person's weak points. So far, his skills could rival the Elite Ghosts of the Dominion or the Spectres of the Raynor's Raider. Though, he couldn't detect any Psionic power emitting from the person. Oni-Utralisk, while she has sloppy skills in swordsmanship, she makes it even with her strength, and yet somehow her opponent could counter-block with ease. And that's saying something when he's having to deal with three fighters at the same time.

The 'thief' then suddenly uses the sheath to knock both Sakuya and Youmu away with one swing, then uses magic to change it into another katana, and focuses on Oni-Ultralisk. The two exchange slashes for a moment before the Zerg uses Toxic Cloud, which creates a barrier of Danmaku around her, forcing her opponent to jump out immediately. He pulls out a few knives to throw at her, but they just hit the Danmaku and vanish.

"He's using the same type of Danmaku as Sakuya?" Marisa asks out loud in surprise. "Wait… maybe he saw Sakuya doing that, and…" To add more to the surprise, the person pulls out some Ofudas and creates a spiritual barrier that blocks Youmu's Danmaku slash. "What the hell, Reimu's items too?"

"That's it. Let me end this instantly." Seeing that this person is more troublesome than they thought, Reimu decides to teleport behind him after he manages to push Oni-Ultralisk away. Preparing some Ofudas and the gohei in her hands, Reimu plans to use one of her spell cards, when the person suddenly disappears and reappears right behind her and pushes her right towards Oni-Ultralisk, causing them to fail to the ground.

He then draws a revolver and points towards Abathur and pulls the trigger, shooting out a Danmaku bullet towards his face. Fortunately, Kappa Leviathan uses one of her tentacles to swat that one away. She then points all her tentacles towards the man and starts firing Danmaku, causing him to start dodging and deflecting them away. From the core behind her back, mini Mutalisks materialize and fire Danmaku in the shape of Glaive Wurms that bounce between the spike's shots.

While he's occupied with the projectiles, the others also stand up and start firing their own Danmaku towards him, trying to end the fight instantly so they could end the fight. Seeing that he's put at a disadvantage, he has to use more Danmaku: sword-like Danmaku starts spinning around him to protect him from the attacks with the assistance of the same type firing from the area behind his back, with more falling from nowhere (the height just about two floors high) to intercept. Though, for some reasons, his attacks aren't aiming at his opponents.

"Why didn't he just taking them all out?" Nitori now questions the problems. "I mean, if that's what his aim…"

"He must have something… Nitori, Abathur, go around and check if the structure is still okay." Keine orders.

"Plan to." Abathur also has similar idea. It could be that this person is drawing the others' attentions so his 'allies' could take some times to steal the structure under their noses.

"I'm escorting them." Marisa offers her help. "With Kappa-Leviathan fighting him, Abathur is vulnerable."

"Correct." Abathur confirms. The group then go around the building and try to find if there's anything suspicious. Nitori has checked on the building itself, and she sees that everything's still in place. Abathur also tries to find any suspicious Psionic sources, but ends up with nothing. "Strange…"

The air suddenly turns heavy, and everyone looks back to see the person lowers his stance, his sword sheathed in the scabbard as he reaches his right hand to the handle. A large space around him suddenly turns dark, and all Danmaku in the place freeze in the air. All the girls immediately notice something's wrong and fly away, but Oni-Ultralisk decides to go in and try to hit him, only for her blade to collide against an invisible shield. Then, the person rushes towards her… and disappears again. A second later, his after-images appear everywhere, followed with multiple air-slashes, causing Oni-Ultralisk to try to deflect as many as possible, yet she's still hit in many places, ruining her clothes. The frozen Danmaku are also destroyed in the progress.

Kappa-Leviathan then rushes in also and helps her kind by using her tentacles to deflect the attacks. Due to her original traits, the attacks feel less hurtful, and since she could call more tentacles out other than the four presented, her guard is more solid. And, of course, her Psionic power is considered to be one of the strongest, so when it converts to her Youkai form, she's very intelligent. She immediately analyzes the person's attack pattern, and predicts where he's going to move next. And, her tentacle manages to smack him right at the face, causing him to lose his balance and roll on the floor, his sword also flinging out of his hands.

…

"Ouch." Pushing himself off the ground after a few seconds face-planting, the 'thief' groans. He then uses his magic to retract his weapon back and sheathes the blade into the scabbard.

"Leviathan says that we should be ready." Oni-Ultralisk immediately raises her swords up in defense, as Kappa-Leviathan points the spikes towards their opponent.

Then, to their surprise, the katana disappears, as he raises his arms up in surrender. "You girls are still in shape. Thankfully Youkai strains haven't reduced your power."

While he has stopped attacking, that doesn't mean he's done. Sakuya, Youmu, Mokou and Reimu immediately surround him and point their weapons towards him, leaving him no places to run. Reimu then questions: "What's your true intentions? You're not after the machine itself, are you?"

The man's mask suddenly shows two 'correct' marks on the eyes' locations. "True. The machine isn't what I'm after."

"It was about the Zerg, wasn't it?" Sakuya connects the dots. "You were just making excuses so you could fight them. You're planning to get rid of them…"

"Ah, then that's where you're wrong." The man chuckles, causing the weapons to slightly push closer to him. "Let's just say that… I'm interested at how the Zerg changes after being turned into Youkai. Guess my concern is for nothing, then. Also…" He then turns to Abathur, who just gets back with Nitori and Marisa. "I want to show him how a Danmaku fight could be used in his world."

"…Insufficient." That's all Abathur could respond to that.

"Yeah. I have to admit that it's a poor plan." The man chuckles again. "But, from this fight, I can safely say that the girls aren't losing much."

"…So you've planned to not seriously hurt us from the beginning." Oni-Ultralisk concludes through the fight. "Your swings have the forces of a cannon, but there's no damages behind it."

"Well, yeah. Why should I do that? **We opened the portal so we could see how far the Zerg could improve**.**" **The man then reveals himself.

"…What?" That's everyone's question.

"My, I didn't expect you to reveal that soon." A familiar portal opens in the air, and a certain Youkai pokes out of it. "And to do this as well."

"…Of course you knew." Reimu also connects the dots and retracts her weapons followed by the others. "So, who is he?"

"It's not very important." The person answers in Yukari's place. "We might meet again in the future. For now…" He then turns to Abathur. "Kerrigan is going to launch an attack on Korhal. Ready yourself." Then he turns to Nitori and says: "And don't worry about your invention. The similarity is just a coincidence. Human tenses to make some buildings with similar designs." With that, he flicks his right fingers and disappears, again.

Nitori immediately turns back to her invention, and sighs in relief that it's still there. "He didn't steal it…"

Shaking her head, Reimu asks Yukari again: "Okay, who is he again? Your acquaintance?"

"Hm… how about you find that out by yourself?" Hiding her smile behind the fan, Yukari watches the maiden fuming at her. "On the side note, the person is on the good side. Him not just killing you all here is the proof."

"…So, everything's alright now, right?" Marisa questions.

"…Seems likely." Abathur decides to answer that. He then looks at his fellow Zerg and asks: "Wounds?"

"Leviathan only feels numb. No major wounds."

"Same to me!"

Abathur nods in satisfaction. Then he receives a Psionic connection: 'Abathur, this is Stukov. Kerrigan is returning to the Platform. How are you doing?'

'…Good. Successful experiments.' Abathur answers back.

'It's great, because Kerrigan seems to be in a bad mood. You better pack your stuffs and return for now.'

'…Requires escort. Leviathan… not in right condition.' The Evolution decides to avoid saying it directly.

'…Okay, that… doesn't sound good.'

'Worry none. Leviathan, not lost. Evolved, but not able to carry units.'

'Well… Okay, let me send a Hercules to you.'

'Appreciated.' After that, the connection is lost. He then turns to Oni-Ultralisk and Kappa-Leviathan and says: "Queen of Blades, returned. Need to return back."

"Wait, you need to go already?" Aya asks, feeling sad.

"Temporary. Gensokyo, plenty evolution potentials. Will return." The Evolution Master assures the girl.

"Since you're going to war, I won't ask you to follow the rules here." Keine says. "However, be cautious and look after the Zerg girls. If your opponents found out about us…"

"Acknowledged. However, current time, know nothing of Gensokyo."

"The one who you just fought…" Yukari adds. "Has confirmed that Gensokyo was never found out until his other-self opened it. Though, right now, only Abathur and the Zerg here know about its existence."

"Just be careful. Anything could happen. Gensokyo proves it to be true." The Hakurei maiden warns.

"Noted." Abathur then starts ordering the Swarm to head back to the portal, waiting for their escort to come. "Meet again in future."

* * *

**Chapter 7 end!**

**Hope the fight is good enough for you guys. Abathur's presence in this chapter is smaller, but, considering he's not a fighting type, it's better.**

**Oni-Ultralisk and Kappa-Leviathan don't have a Spell Card... yet. I will think of some for them in the future.**

**Let's see how our malicious Emperor will react to our new Zerg 'moe' creatures. See you all in the future! And take care of your health!**


End file.
